Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Quest: Chronicles
by Shinigamiwillrule9
Summary: A compilation of the chapters in my story Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Quest. Each 'volume' of the story contains 10 chapters of the originals. This keeps the original rating of K plus. Enjoy!
1. Volume One: The Rock-Hard Beginning!

** Hey everybody! I noticed that some people have a problem with my chapter length, and I totally get that. I have pretty short chapters. So, this is for people who just want to read straight through without having to change pages just to read my tiny little chapters. And, thus, this is officially known as:**

**POKEMON FIRERED AND LEAFGREEN**

**QUEST**

(-o-)

Volume One

**CHAPTER ONE**

I stepped out from the dim light of my house into the bright sunlight, shielding my eyes with my red cap. I was pretty excited to be getting out of the house today, but I'll tell you why later.

First, I'll tell you about myself.

I'm 14 years old, with long brown hair and red eyes. I was constantly wearing my dad's red cap, since he didn't care about it and I loved it. I live in a small town called Pallet in a small house, occupied by my mom and me. I loved manga, books on Pokemon, and Pokemon themselves. I've always been obsessed with going on a journey with one ever since I was a little kid and my dad started living at and running a gym in some other region.

And that brings us back to why I was so excited this particular morning.

The morning before this one, I had stocked up on Poke Balls at a neighbor's house-run store. I was ready to try and catch a Pokemon.

Little did I know what a landslide this attempt was going to be.

I stepped into the tall grass north of my house, which was the entrance to Route One. Immediately, a small purple blur shot at my face. I was instantly bowled over and fell to the ground with the writhing mass of fur scratching at my face.

I finally got it off me after a struggle and stood up slowly, staring at my attacker. It was a purple-and-tan mouse-like Pokemon, with long whiskers and teeth along with big, wary eyes.

"What in the world are you doing?" cried out an elderly voice as I readied a Poke Ball. As if by magic, the same instant it was at full size, a man slammed into me. The Poke Ball went flying out of my hand and smacked the rat Pokemon in the face. In a rage, but with no desire to face _two _humans, the Pokemon ran off.

I whirled around to face the man and demand what _he _was doing, but then I saw who it was.

I was facing none other than the professor of Pokemon himself, Samuel Oak.

"What were you doing, young man?" demanded the professor.

"I—I was trying to catch a Pokemon, s-sir," I stuttered.

"Hmm... I see..." said Oak, staring at me in an analyzing way.

"S-sir?" I asked.

"Come with me, young man."

To tell you the truth, I panicked a little. I mean, who doesn't when asked to accompany an old man to his dark lab? But half of me was ecstatic. This was Professor Oak we're talking about here! So I followed him.

He opened the door to his lab, and then, in surprise, said, "Blue! I didn't expect you until tomorrow!" I groaned inwardly. Blue Oak, the professor's grandson and complete jerk? I did _not _want to see him right now.

"Yeah, well, I came early," Blue's cool voice came from inside.

Oak brought me in. "Well, no matter. Blue, this is... wait, what was your name?" he asked me.

I didn't get a chance to respond. "Red," said Blue, a snide, close-lipped smirk crossing his face.

Yeah, Blue knew me. He was my best friend back in grade school, but once we turned 12, he turned into a bully and started hanging out with the cool kids, who tried to bum cigarettes from the eighth graders (who always refused). I despised the lot of them, and most of all I despised Blue, who completely shunned me for 'better people.'

"Er... I see. Red, then... I was going to offer you a Pokemon. It's not safe to go in the tall-"

"Excuse me?" Blue interrupted. His smirk was gone, replaced with a cool and jealous stare. "I thought _I_ was getting the Pokemon, grandfather."

Look at him, being the spoiled brat.

"Well, Blue, I _actually_ said you could have a Pokemon _tomorrow._ And Red here has a lot of potential. You can choose right after him, so calm down." Oak said.

Man, the look on his face.

"Anyway, Red, go ahead-" he pressed a button on the wall, and a partition slid out right next to it, "-and choose."

Oh, man. This was the biggest decision of my life. I stared at the three Poke Balls, sitting there in the partition. In the first Poke Ball, a fierce-looking dinosaur Pokemon with a bud on its back. In the second, a salamander with fire on its tail. In the third, a blue turtle. It was incredibly hard.

Finally, I settled on the second Poke Ball, which contained the salamander. I picked it up. Oak nodded at me, and I tossed it to the ground. Amazingly, the ball split in two, released the Pokemon, and the ball was spat back up at me. I managed to catch it right before it would've hit my face.

The red salamander sat on the ground, staring up at me with huge, adorable green eyes.

"Charmander," it uttered. It was the coolest Pokemon I'd ever seen.

Oh, by the way, you must be wondering, 'If he reads all these Pokemon books, how come he doesn't know about that purple Pokemon and the Charmander?' Well, I'll tell you. The books only detail _exotic_ Pokemon, like Dragonite and Rhydon. I'd never heard of a purple mouse Pokemon (which, by the way, is a Rattata) or a fire lizard.

But anyway, I'm getting off-track. Back to the story.

"That," said Oak, "is Charmander. Your first Pokemon." I would've cried; I'd been dreaming about this day for years, but Blue was there.

"Thank you, so much," I said.

"Now, Blue, it's your turn," said Oak. Blue, the cool little smirk back in place, walked up to the Poke Balls. And, of course, the prick picked up the Poke Ball with the water type in it, namely, Squirtle's.

"I'll take this one," he said.

"That would be Squirtle." Oak explained, but Blue cut him off with an "I know" look.

I turned to go and tell my mom the good news, when Blue said, "Stop."

"What?" I said icily, Charmander staring back at the blonde.

"I want a battle," said Blue, holding out his Poke Ball. His smirk was slightly wider, his blue eyes slightly more malicious. I straightened my cap.

"Fine," I said. "Charmander?" the salamander walked in front of me, as if to guard me. "Let's do this," I told Blue.

"Squirtle, let's battle," he said, before letting out the turtle Pokemon.

We stood staring at each other, daring the other to blink. Thankfully, I always win staring contests.

"Charmander! Scratch!" I called to my Pokemon. The red lizard complied, leaping at Squirtle with claws unsheathed. With a cry, it slashed the turtle across the face. Squirtle fell back, rubbing at its wound.

Blue growled, before ordering, "Squirtle! Tackle!" Squirtle shook off its pain and slammed into Charmander, who was still near the turtle. Charmander went flying back and landed at my feet. It was down, but not out. It stood up again, still ready for battle.

I eyed my surroundings. Desk. Chair. Machine for healing Pokemon. Computer station. Bookcase. And walls. "Charmander! Leap off the wall!" Charmander did as I asked, and ran up to the wall and used it as a spring board, jumping off. I didn't have to give it a next order, it seemed to know what I wanted.

With a lot of momentum, Charmander used a very powerful Scratch.

In two swift hits, Squirtle was down for the count. Blue stood there, nothing betraying his shock but his wide eyes. Then, the surprise was gone and the facade was back, as he retreated the turtle into its Poke Ball. He tossed me a few Poke Dollars, and then he was gone.

Oak was looking at me with a pleased expression. "Very well done," he said."

"Thanks," I said, rubbing Charmander's head. "I try," I said with a hint of attitude.

"Yes, you do," Oak agreed. "I saw the way you analyzed your surroundings and found a way to use them to your advantage. With experience, you'll become quite the force to be reckoned with. I think you should take the Pokemon Gym challenge. You'll definitely rise up the ranks that way!"

Of course, I'd read all about the Gym challenge. You went through the region, fighting 8 Gym Leaders and collecting 8 badges. It was on my bucket list for sure, even before Oak brought it up.

"I'll definitely do that, sir," I said, "but first I have to tell my mom. See you again."

Oak nodded, and I moved off to tell my mom and then start my journey.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Oh, god. Not another of these things again..." I muttered as another Rattata jumped out at me. I was utterly tired of the purple rats. Hitting me with their Tackle over and over and over... but on the bright side, they'd given Charmander some levels.

Yeah, I was on Route One. It was a little dull, what with the repetitive Rattatas and Pidgeys, but I was living my dream, so that was fine by me. However, I sure wasn't going to be using any Poke Balls on this route; I'd seen pretty quickly that Pidgey and Rattata aren't really all that worth it.

But, anyway, I was slogging through it, raising Charmander's experience bit by bit. Until...

When I was fighting a Pidgey, I ordered my Pokemon to use Scratch. But, instead, a blast of fire shot out of Charmander's mouth, scorching the bird Pokemon and felling it easily. Charmander had learned Ember.

"Awesome!" I said, and leaned down to praise my little lizard, when a man in a blue apron approached me.

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone, "would you like a free sample?"

Now, when you're out on your own, and a stranger walks up to you and offers you a free something-something, a dozen things flash through your head, and not all of them are pretty. But this guy was just handing out Potions.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks," I said to him, taking the spray bottle. I decided to save it for later, and stowed it away in my backpack.

"You're quite welcome, sir. Please visit a Poke Mart for more products like this!" the friendly salesperson told me, before walking off.

Happy about that little conversation and the free healing item, I walked down some of the route with a little spring in my step. And then I saw another Rattata.

"Oh, bother," I said, so irritated that I didn't even realize I'd used a slightly strange line, Kanto-dialect speaking.

I took out the wild Pokemon with ease, and started wading my way through tall grass again. This was a bit of a tiring process, but I was fine as long as I was making progress through the route.

And that's when I ran smack-dab into Blue. Like, seriously. I ran _right _into him and fell back on my behind.

"Hmm?" hummed Blue, looking nonchalantly behind him like he had not a care in the world. "Oh, hello, Red."

"Hi," I grumbled. He didn't offer a hand for help, so I got up myself. "What are you just standing here for?"

"Oh, just seeing the sights," he said vaguely.

God, he's so annoying.

He smirked at the look in my face. Seriously, I didn't know what was wrong with this guy.

"You know, Red, to the west of Viridian City over here (he gestured vaguely behind him, where you could see large buildings loom) is a great place for battles. Perhaps you'd like to partake in a challenge over there?"

"I'm ready for any challenge," I said without thinking. Wow, that sounded really cliché.

"I see," replied Blue with a cocky smirk. "I'll be seeing you then." Then he walked off.

I felt steamed, but I wasn't really sure why. I mean, I'd beaten the guy before, but he still thought he could sweep _me_. Secondly, his emotionless-ness. I mean, no one wants to read about a character like that, right? Man, if this were a novel or something, that Blue guy would seem really stale to readers. Anyway, _thirdly_, his cocky attitude. It's like the only mood he can be in. Ever.

Nope, not really sure why.

After that, it was mostly kind of a blur of tall grass, birds and rats that will forever frequent my nightmares, and, finally, at long last...

I was in some city north of Pallet Town that has a closed Gym.

Oh, joy.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER THREE**

To be completely honest with you, Viridian City was slightly underwhelming. First, I visited the Pokemon Center to heal up my tired Charmander, then decided to speak to the patrons inside.

"Hey, kid! Have ya heard? There's some weirdo gang causing trouble up at Mt. Moon or sumthin'..."

"Go away! I'm on the phone!"

"My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata!" (Yeah, right).

So that was kind of weird.

I decided I needed a change of scenery and made my way out of the Pokemon Center, and saw an overweight boy putting seeds in his mouth and then spitting them into a lake right in front of him. Curious and a little creeped out, I approached the kid.

"Hi," he said shortly, before cramming another seed in his mouth.

"Uh... I don't mean to be intrusive, but what are you doing?"

"Using Bullet Seed!" as he said this, his face lit up. "What'd you expect, huh?"

"Um, not that, I suppose," I replied, before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" said the boy. When I turned to look at him, he was holding out a disc-like thing outstretched in his grubby hand. "Take this. Ya look like a Pokemon Trainer."

"Thanks." I told him, taking the disc-thing. It was a TM, and it had the number '09' etched on its surface. It was Bullet Seed.

I moved on, and suddenly heard an angry yell. I moved towards the origin of the sound, and saw an old man lying face-down in the road. Standing by his side was a young girl, who was trying to coax the man into getting up. She was having no luck. I was unperturbed at first, but when I tried to step over the man, the girl tried to give me a warning too late. The man's hand darted out from underneath him like a pale snake and latched around my ankle. I bit back a scream.

"I'm sorry," the girl said as she pried the man's fingers from around my ankle. "He hasn't had his coffee yet, and he gets really grumpy."

'You don't say,' I thought, but I just nodded to the girl and moved off hurriedly, spurred by shock.

I found my way to the entrance to the route west of Viridian City, which was the location of Blue's challenge to me. However, I felt urged to explore the rest of the City before moving on to that route.

I moved around the city a little bit, which had suburb-style houses and a Poke Mart, where you can stock up on vital Pokemon trainer supplies. As soon as I stepped into said Poke Mart, the clerk said, "Are you from Pallet Town?" like he rehearsed it to every stranger who walked in the door.

"As a matter of fact, I am," would've been the good response, but I just said, "Yeah." The clerk nodded, his face splitting into a smile, which looked alien on the guy's face, since it was practically frozen in boredom. He eagerly reached under the counter he stood behind and grabbed something there, then put it up on the counter.

"This is for Professor Oak," he explained. I looked at the package. It was brown and ordinary, like a PPS (Pokemon Postal Service) package or something. It looked stuffed to the brim with something or other, and I suddenly wondered what the old Prof ordered online. I shook the thought out of my head and took the package, then left the store.

I was dreading back through Route One, but hey- I was doing something for Oak, right? It was worthwhile.

I stepped back into that route with the rats and birds, and I sucked in my breath to bolster myself. That's when I saw the ledges.

The ledges were pretty small, but if you followed them, then... I would be able to get back home without fighting a single Pokemon.

However, when I stepped up to the ledge, I had second thoughts. What if one collapsed or something and dumped me into an underground cave, Safari Zone Jones style? But then I got over that absurd thought and started hopping.

In no time at all, I was back in front of Oak's lab. I knocked on the door. As if he'd been expecting it, Oak opened the door immediately and beamed when he saw me.

"Red! Come in, come in," he said. I followed him in, and saw the Bulbasaur neither me nor Blue chose. It was eating some food with its vines, but stopped when it saw me. I waved to the little turquoise dinosaur.

"What is it you need, Red?" asked Oak, snapping me out of my infatuation with the cute grass type.

"Oh—right. I was told to give you this?" I said, handing over the package.

"Aha! My package! 25 standard-issue Poke Balls. Brilliant," Oak said, taking the package. "You wouldn't happen to be in need of any, would you?" he inquired of me. I shook my head.

"I see. Well, anyway, Red. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," I said.

"Will you take a Pokedex and fill it with the Pokemon of Kanto for me?" Oak asked, holding out a red device to me.

"A what-now?" I said, honestly confused. What was a Pokedex?  
"Well, the Pokedex is an electronic wonder, if I do say so myself. I designed it. When you meet a Pokemon, the Pokemon's information will show on the screen—but only the data I've collected. I need _you _to catch Pokemon. The Pokedex will collect more data if you do. It's very useful in battle, as well as a fun task. Are you up to it?"

"I think so, yeah," I said, hesitantly taking the device. As my thumb touched the top, a blue pulse went over the whole thing. The Pokedex opened on spring-loaded hinges, and asked me, in a distinctly electronic male voice, "_What is your name?_"

I said, "Red."

_"Thank you—Red." _The last part was repeated back at me, in my own voice. A hum was taken on by the Pokedex, and it turned on to an image of Bulbasaur, who was sitting right in front of the gizmo's scanner. A section for information said,

"A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this POKéMON." -From Pokemon Red.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Quite incredible, no?" said Oak. "Now try it on your Charmander."

"From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out." -From Pokemon FireRed.

"Pretty amazing," I agreed. I put the Pokedex in the frontal slot of my backpack.

"Don't you have a Gym challenge to continue?" asked Oak, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," I said, grinning.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I stood on the brink of Route 22, which I had previously only known as 'The Route that Blue Challenged Me To Battle Him On.' Thankfully, I had looked it up on the PC in the Pokemon center (on Gastly Chrome) and found out the name, so I don't have to call it that for this story.

Anyway, Charmander and I were prime and ready. We were all set to just charge in there and battle Blue. And then I saw the tall grass.

I feared immediately that it would be filled with Rattatas and Pidgeys, like Route One. But what fell straight out of the grass and conked its head on the ground as I watched was completely different.

This Pokemon looked like a cross between a pig and a monkey, with buff arms. It also seemed to have a temper, as after it sat up, it saw me and rushed right for me. I guess it was ticked off it had fallen or something, I don't know. But the point is, two things happened: I threw out Charmander's Poke Ball, and the Pokedex gave off a chime.

Charmander stood, staring down its foe, who had stopped when it saw my Pokemon. I pulled out the Pokedex. It dubbed the Pokemon 'Mankey,' and below it in the info box were these words:

FIGHTING TYPE,

and,

"Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant." -from Pokemon Red.

'You don't say,' I thought, but I thought I wanted to catch this thing anyway. As far as I'd heard, Brock, the Gym Leader in the city north of Viridian, was master of Rock Types. Also, as far as I knew, Fighting was good against Rock Types.

I was gonna catch this thing.

I primed a Poke Ball in my bag for catching and then pulled it out. "Charmander," I said, "Ember!"

A flare of fire shot out of Charmander's open mouth, slamming into Mankey, who in turn slammed into a tree from the force of the attack.

All this seemed to do was make Mankey madder. It leaped up again and charged, like a knight jousting on horseback, straight for my Pokemon. "Charmander! Use Scratch to redirect its course!" The Mankey, however, seemed to have other plans.

As it was charging, it suddenly slid under Charmander's swiping claws and struck Charmander to the knees.

"That was Low Kick! This is a pretty high level wild Pokemon!" I said, surprised. Charmander was slowly recovering from the harsh blow and getting up. While Charmander did that, and Mankey was catching its breath, I appraised the situation.

Behind me? A cliff wall—no go there. In front of me? Tall grass, which trembled with the excitement of any viewers. Or... perhaps, fear?

And then it struck me. "Charmander! Aim an Ember at the tall grass!" I ordered. Mankey heard me and sat up quickly, wide-eyed. As the Ember flew towards the grass, Mankey leaped in front of it and took the full brunt of the blow. I smiled slightly. I knew now why Mankey had attacked us; it hadn't been because it fell.

Mankey parted the grass with a worried expression to reveal a female Mankey with two babies, trembling in fear. The male Mankey (the one I was trying to catch) said a few things in low Mankey-speech; inquiring and concerned words.

Suddenly, I knew what to do. "Mankey," I said softly. The male Mankey turned to glare at me. "I don't want to hurt your family, Mankey. I'm sorry I came near. All I wanted to do was move through here." Mankey's expression softened, and then hardened again. He got back into a battle stance, egging me on with its hands.

"MAN- KEY!" it cried, dancing around lightly on its feet, ready for a fight.

"Let's go! Charmander, use the trick you used in the lab!" Charmander seemed to understand, ran for the tree Mankey had smacked against during out fight, and used it like a spring board for a crippling Scratch attack.

Needless to say, I walked away with a Mankey that day.

(-o-)

I stood about ten feet away from Blue. He was staring at me with a smirk and a Poke Ball in his hand.

"You ready?" he inquired in his cool manner.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I said, "Let's go!" I sent out Charmander while he sent out a Pidgey. God, I hated those things.

"You know, Red, I thought you'd never show up. Gust!"

"Oh, I was out and about. Exploring, you know? Ember!"

Truth be told, I had trained Charmander up a bit and Mankey quite a bit so they'd be in tip-top shape. I'd utilized the grass that was now behind me (where I'd caught Mankey) to its fullest potential, fighting more Mankeys and some Rattata, along with the rare Spearow.

"Well, no matter. Quick Attack!"

The conversation ended there and we focused on the battle. Charmander and Pidgey both looked energetic—nothing much had happened yet.

"Pidgey! Use Gust again!" Blue ordered. The bird Pokemon complied, whipping up a whirlwind with its wings that raced toward Charmander.

A sudden, crazy idea struck me. "Charmander! Jump into the whirlwind! Wait... wait... now!"

My battle instincts were correct. At the time Charmander jumped, it captured the full power of the gust and went flying.

"Scratch!" I ordered it in the air. Charmander's outstretched claws (and Charmander itself) slammed into Pidgey and knocked it to the ground. With one decisive Ember, it was over.

"Urgh..." Blue uttered. "Fine! Go, Squirtle!" He sent his little blue turtle out, who gave off a cry and analyzed its foe.

"My Squirtle's a lot stronger than last time, Red!" Blue boasted, and his little Squirtle nodded victoriously. "And guess what move it can use? Squirtle, Bubble!"

I didn't really have time to react; the two of them must have rehearsed the move. Squirtle ducked into its little shell and rushed over to my Pokemon, bowled it over, and popped out of the shell.

A Bubble to the face did Charmander in.

"Darn..." I mumbled, retreating Charmander to my Poke Ball. Blue did the same to Squirtle.

"It was fun, Red. Now pay up."

"What are you talking about, Blue? Did I say I only have one Pokemon?"

Blue's face flushed a little, but he said something like "Fine" and released Squirtle again. "Send it out, then," he said disdainfully.

"Go, Mankey!" I said, tossing out my pig-monkey's Poke Ball. Mankey popped out, already lightly jumping from foot to foot. "Karate Chop!"

We had picked up this powerful move when I was training Mankey. It was the last level we'd gotten to before I healed and took Blue's challenge.

Mankey barreled towards Squirtle, who looked a little shell-shocked (see what I did there?). Blue said, "Squirtle! Go into your shell!"

I smiled, anticipating this. "Mankey! Slide into a Low Kick!" I said, and Mankey complied, lowering its hand and sliding into the shell and kicking.

The move hit home. Squirtle went flying and slammed into the cliff wall behind Blue and fell down. "Squirtle!" cried Blue. He didn't say it concerned, though. He said it more like, "If you've been knocked out, I'll get you!"

But it was knocked out. I had won the battle.

"It was fun, Blue," I said, mimicking him, "now pay up."

He grumbled a bit, but handed over the Poke Dollars. "Thanks," I said, and then started to walk off.

It was time to take on Route 2.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I had beat Blue! Again! I was ecstatic. As I moved my way out of the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, I felt a lot of elation. The guy who was so certain he could beat me was felled by a scratch, ember, and a kick. I was feeling pretty good about myself.

Anyway, I was ready to take on Route 2, which led into the Viridian Forest. I didn't know what I was going to meet on the route, but it would hopefully be an asset to my team.

To be honest, when I first stepped onto the route I thought it was a little sad. It was a tiny little route, with a very small patch of tall grass. To my right was a barrier of trees along with a shrub. Shrugging, I went up to the shrub to check it out. Beyond it, I could see that there was more to the route.

But as soon as I tried to move through the shrub, I felt pain shoot through my body. I looked down at my leg, which seemed to be the origin of the pain, and saw that a thorn of sorts from the shrub was stuck near my knee.

I stumbled back from the shrub, grabbing at my leg in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. I fell down on my behind, tears welling up in my eyes from the pain. Suddenly, the pain ceased, and my vision cleared. I saw a friendly-looking young man in a sunhat and a t-shirt holding a net... and the thorn.

"Hey there, guy," he said. "Looks like you got yourself into an Acidia Shrub. Nasty little things. Get a thorn stuck in ya quick as lightning. It's sort of a defense thing for 'em. Don't get into any more, yeah?"

I nodded, said "thanks," and he moved off, in the direction of the forest. An Acidia Shrub, huh? I'd seen something like that on this show called Safari Zone Jones. They were little shrubs that weren't deadly, but self-protective. They were kind of legendary for being small but impassable without the Pokemon move Cut.

But, anyway. Back to the story.

I got up slowly, testing my balance and my weight on the affected leg. Everything seemed to be fine, so I moved on and away from the shrub.

I was wading through the tall grass when I heard a rustling. I was kind of excited. What new Pokemon was I going to see?

Well, the first Pokemon I saw on the route was none other than a Rattata.

"Oh, come on," I moaned, before easily defeating it with Mankey.

I wasn't going to leave that grass, though, until I found a new Pokemon. So, for a while, I was moving around the grass patch, fighting off the dreaded rats and birds. But, eventually, I found something.

"Wee-dle," it chirped happily. It was a yellow worm-looking Pokemon with a white horn on its head, and two beady black eyes. The most noticeable feature, however, was the Pokemon's big red nose. I thought it was adorable.

The Pokedex gave off a tone, and I checked it out. Weedle was a Bug-Poison type Pokemon, and the Pokedex also said:

Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head. -from Pokemon Red and Blue.

So the stinger was venomous. I would have to look out for that.

"Mankey!" I called, sending out the pig-monkey Pokemon. It gave off a battle cry and faced the Weedle. The little bug looked surprised, but its beady eyes narrowed and it readied itself for battle.

"Go! Use Scratch!" I said. The Weedle didn't seem super strong, so I wanted to start off with a low-power attack. Mankey complied, scratching the little thing and then darting away.

"Alright! Now use—huh?" Mankey had fallen over, face-down, into the dirt. "Mankey?" I said, concerned. I turned my Pokemon over to see a small purple stinger stuck in Mankey's chest.

"Poison Sting!" I realized. When Mankey was in the process of using Scratch, Weedle must have used the attack. It was a smart little bugger (see what I did there?).

"Alright—go Charmander!" I decided. If this thing could fell Mankey with a simple poison attack, I wanted this thing for my own.

Weedle readied itself once more, and then used a different attack- String Shot. White string, released from Weedle's horn, wrapped itself around Charmander and dragged it to the ground. Charmander cried out as Weedle began withdrawing the string, dragging Charmander along the ground. Thankfully, Charmander was performing perfectly. It somehow knew my plan.

Weedle finally dragged Charmander right in front of it, and then said "Wee-dle," in a dominant, attitude-ridden way.

God, I wanted this thing on my team.

Charmander released immediately after Weedle did that, with an Ember right to its underside. The bug Pokemon's eyes widened in shock as it went flying up... and then came down, with a singed chin all the way.

I smiled, readied a Poke Ball, and threw it. Weedle's shocked face was sucked into the little sphere, which opened and then snapped shut. It fell to the ground, wobbled once...twice...thrice... and with a little click, Weedle was mine.

I picked up the Poke Ball containing my new team member and smiled down at it. Weedle was sleeping peacefully within. I walked back to the Pokemon Center to heal up.

(-o-)

Soon, I had moved through the grass and to the entrance hall for the Viridian Forest. I wasn't sure how I felt about going into a dense, dark, creepy forest, but as long as I had my three Pokemon with me, I was going to be okay.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER SIX**

As I stepped out into the darkness of the Viridian Forest, I had two things on my mind: my new Weedle, and the creepiness of the forest.

My Weedle was the Pokemon I'd just caught outside of Viridian Forest, and it was a pretty low-level Pokemon. However, it'd brought down my Mankey with a simple Poison Sting, so I was excited to start training it.

And about the creepiness? I never did well in forests, I never did well with the dark around me, along with the creepy rustlings and skittering of insect feet on leaves. I took about two steps and a large cocoon-like Pokemon fell right in front of my face; I had to bite back a yell. "Meta-pod," it intoned in a deep rumble.

My Pokedex chimed and dubbed the Pokemon Metapod, like it had just said. The Pokedex also told me:

"This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body." -from Pokemon Red and Blue.

That was interesting, but I wasn't particulaly interested in catching the thing. For one fact, I already had a Bug Type and Metapod was Bug Type. For another, my Pokedex told me it had _one_ move: Harden. It would be a pain to train.

I moved past the hanging cocoon Pokemon and began my long and creepy trek. I went maybe twenty feet when a tap on my shoulder made me practically jump out of my skin. I whipped around, Poke Ball all ready and raring to be thrown.

The bug catcher-looking guy with a net in his hand I'd just turned to face looked defensive and was holding up his hands in a surrender pose. "Sorry, stranger," he said as I relaxed, "I was just looking to tell you ya have a Caterpie on your back."

"Oh," I said, blushing and brushing the small worm Pokemon off my back. "Sorry for basically challenging you."

"I don't mind," the guy said cheerfully. "I'll battle ya."

"Sounds good," I said, smiling. "Let's start!"

"Fine by me," he said, pulling a Poke Ball out of his net. I noticed he didn't have a belt specifically for Poke Balls. "Go! Caterpie!" he said.

"Alright... Weedle, let's go!" I said. I wanted to try out my new team member in a battle. I fought a Rattata (uugh) with Weedle in the grass where I caught it, but that wasn't much of a battle.

"I see," said the bug catcher. "Well, go Caterpie- use String Shot to slow it down!" The little green worm complied, shooting string out of a spinneret in its red horns. Weedle barely dodged the spray.

"Weedle! Use Poison Sting!" I commanded. Weedle just stood there. Another trainer might think Weedle wasn't listening, but it was waiting for the Caterpie to get close.

And get close it did. "Listening problems, huh?" the bug catcher said. "Whatever! Caterpie, go for a Tackle!"

Caterpie rushed for Weedle, with obvious intent to knock my Pokemon out of the forest. But that didn't happen. Weedle suddenly reared up and shot Poison Stings from every section of its body, which all slammed smack-dab into Caterpie.

Caterpie's eyes widened in shock, and then it keeled over in place. I smiled. Weedle was definitely going to be an asset to this team.

We began moving through the forest again, after claiming our reward from the catcher. This place was definitely a maze. I really wasn't sure of what direction I was going after a while, and I kept almost slamming into trees. Once I actually did, I decided that I would have to do something differently. So I let Weedle back out of its Poke Ball and it looked up at me expectantly.

"Hey, little guy," I told it. "Can you stay on my shoulder and just leave a thread going behind me? I would be really grateful." It nodded, so I crouched down and let it climb up my back to my shoulder. It felt a little funny, but soon it was up on my shoulder and had attached a String Shot to a nearby tree. I started walking again, attempting to figure out the maze and get my bearings.

There wasn't anything significant happening for a while, and I was walking in a straight line with no incident, when suddenly I was yanked to the ground. Weedle let out a scream and went flying off my shoulder and was being dragged somewhere.

"Weedle!" I shouted out, following my poor Pokemon. We finally ended up finding the source of the commotion: a bug catcher had gotten caught up in the String Shot and was struggling with it.

"Hey, let me help you," I told him, and then started to untangle the catcher from the String Shot. After a little while of struggling, cursing on his part, and getting my hands covered in thread, the bug catcher was free.

"What in da world was dat?" he said as he got up, brushing himself off. "Just walking along and den _boom—_I'm on da ground."

"Sorry about that," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I was using String Shot to keep my tracks."

"I see," he said, eyes narrowed at me. "Well, if ya battle me an' win, I'll get ya through."

"Really? That's awesome," I said, happily surprised at how this had turned out. I picked up Weedle, who had crawled over to me, and said, "We can start now."

"Dat's cool," said the bug catcher, "I send out Metapod!" He threw the Pokemon's Poke Ball on the ground, and the green cocoon came out.

"Alright, Weedle, let's get doing," I told my Pokemon, and then set it down in the grass. It got into a battle stance.

"Metapod, use Harden," the bug catcher told his Pokemon, who closed its eyes for a second. It was covered in a pearly sheen for a second, and then it cleared. Metapod's eyes opened again, and somehow I knew its defense levels were higher.

I should have checked my Pokedex, to be honest, but I thought this thing had Harden only, like the Metapod at the entrance.

"Alright, Weedle, use Poison Sting!" I told my Pokemon. It rushed for the Metapod, poison stingers already whistling out of Weedle's horn.

Metapod was soon pegged with stingers like a sewing cushion, but it didn't really look hurt in the least. Weedle kept up its dash, moving towards the Metapod pretty quickly for a little bug. Poison Sting was still going, sending more and more stingers into the cocoon Pokemon.

As soon as Weedle got within range, however, the bug catcher grinned. Then, he said, "Metapod! Use Tackle!"

I was surprised. Like I said, I should have checked the Pokedex. But I didn't, and I paid the price. Metapod literally fell on top of my little bug Pokemon, crushing it.

"Weedle!" I cried out. What in the world did this guy think he was doing to my Pokemon? I voiced that question to him, and he smiled.

"I'm winning, bro. It's what I do."

I gritted my teeth and rushed for the jerk, fists balled and ready for a fight. I _hated_ people who treated Pokemon like tools for battling. I utterly despised them.

And, as I was about to throw the first punch, the most amazing thing happened. I heard a shocked "Meta..pod?" from behind me, and both the bug catcher and I turned around to look at our Pokemon. I was struck completely speechless.

My little Weedle, body trembling, was rising up, bringing Metapod with it. The cocoon Pokemon's eyes were wide with surprise, and they were staring down at Weedle.

And then it wasn't staring at Weedle anymore. A bright flash of light, Metapod was lifted even higher, and in Weedle's place was a Kakuna.

"Uhh..." the bug catcher uttered, staring open-mouthed. Kakuna's eyes narrowed, its large, black, gleaming eyes. One Poison Sting blew Metapod away.

I smiled at the catcher and held out my hand. He handed over some cash, grumbling. And then he guided me to the exit.

I've never been happier to leave somewhere. Ever.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Man, it was good to be out of that forest! When I walked out of Viridian Forest with a newly-evolved Pokemon under my belt, I felt on top of the world. And that was even before I saw the city.

I moved past the patch of tall grass on the route (which I later learned was part of Route 2) and moved to the right of the path, looking in the gap.

There I saw Pewter City.

I sped up my walking speed, smiling. I had done it! I'd gotten through the creepy forest and gotten to the town with my first Gym Leader in it! I had-

"Why, hello," said Blue, stepping out from behind a tree.

I groaned. "What do you want?" I said, a bit harshly. He gave me that cocky smirk.

"Nothing, dear neighbor," said Blue. "And don't worry, I don't want to battle you," he said as my hand went to my Charmander's Poke Ball. "I merely wanted to check up on you."

I looked at him sceptically. "Right, Blue, now what is it you really want?"

"To show you this," he said, and held up a gleaming, new Boulder Badge.

"H-how..?" My mouth was dry. I mean, seriously? This was the guy I'd just beaten a forest and a route ago. This guy just _had _to show me up. As usual.

Now, to be quite honest, I'd never quite gotten over how Blue had ditched me for cooler guys. I get it; I'm not exactly Joe Popular, but I was loyal. And then Blue went and dumped me in the gutter, and then he decided he had to show me up. At everything. I tried basketball once. Blue challenged me to a one-on-one and he smoked me; he was much taller so he could get over my guard and avoid my steals. I tried drawing once, and Blue came to school with a perfectly-drawn, homemade manga. I tried out a new hobby, like video games, giving ol' Mario some exercise. Blue picked up Super Mario Sunshine and beat it in a day.

I was sick of getting one-upped by this guy. This journey wasn't just to pick up a few shiny little badges and be on my way; it was to finally have something to shove in Blue's face. It was snobbish and a bit cruel of me, but isn't that what he'd done to me every day of his life?

Anyway, back to the story. Sorry.

Where was I? Blue rubbing his badge in my face, me getting steamed... oh, right. Then the jerk up and left with one more smirk over his shoulder. My face burned, and I vowed that I would get that stupid Boulder Badge if it was the last thing I did (then again, Blue would've showed me up by living longer. But, whatever)!

I made a stop at the Pokemon Center, forgetting all about my triumph at Weedle's evolution. It was still awesome and all, but Blue had killed the fun. I handed my Poke Balls over to the nurse and noticed something.

A teenager with chocolate brown hair, all up in spikes, was consulting someone on the video-call app of the PC.

"...Rocket thugs think they know what they're doing. Left a trail a mile long at the museum yesterday... stole a couple fossils," the teenager was saying seriously. His vest seemed to itch, because he kept scratching at his arm.

"I know..." said a female voice on the PC. "I'll keep a watch on Mount Moon. I have to go."

"Alright, thanks Misty," said the guy, and then he shut off the PC. He noticed me watching and his eyebrow furrowed, but the nurse announced my Pokemon were fully healed. I took them with a thanks and then took my leave.

...Or, I tried, anyway.

"Nobody move!" said a gruff voice. A few men in odd, mafia-like attire were standing in the doorway with Voltorbs in their hands. The Voltorbs were giving off a ton of electricity, and their eyes were closed like they were about to implode. "Nobody move or the place goes down," said the one on the left.

I realized the Voltorbs were literal living bombs. But if the thugs ordered an Explode attack with all that electricity circulating in the Voltorbs, it would kill the Pokemon themselves and the people in the Center.

"Why in the world are you doing this?" the teenager I'd been watching said, his eyebrows furrowed now into a glare. "Why in the world would you attack a Pokemon Center, where the services are free and there is no money to be stolen?"

"Because," the thug who had not spoken before answered, "we in Team Rocket want to destroy Kanto as you know it. And we'll start with the places that the common people heal their Pokemon! That way, no one's Pokemon will have energy, and Team Rocket will rule."

"Yeah, right!" I blurted out. All eyes turned to me. "I'm not going to let you mistreat Pokemon like that! I'll destroy you!" I was glaring at them, harder than I'd ever glared. My father, who had been kicked out by my mom when I was five, had mistreated Pokemon. He had despised that people spent so much time and attention on mere animals. I hated anyone who was like that ever since.

Blue was like that. He didn't love his Pokemon. They were tools. I envisioned the thugs as both having Blue's face. I was ready.

I sent out all three of my Pokemon, and the goons burst out laughing. To be honest, my little lizard, pig-monkey, and cocoon didn't look like much, but I knew they could pack a punch.

But not against these guys.

A sudden attack from the right. Charmander slammed to the ground with purple toxins covering its body.

A sudden attack in the center. Kakuna was felled, teeth marks all over its shell, which I thought was impenetrable.

A sudden attack from the left. Mankey went flying, a gust of wind lifting it off its feet and sending it into the PC.

A Golbat settled on the left thug's shoulder. It hissed at me, showing me its sharp teeth. It had sent the gust. A Rattata scampered up to the right thug's feet. A Grimer sat in between the two, glaring at me.

A sudden attack straight at me. I fell to the ground, struck by a lightning-quick Wing Attack. The last thing I saw was the dark-skinned teenager, releasing an Onix, Geodude, and Kabuto, and tearing the opponent's Pokemon apart.

Team Rocket.

They said they were Team Rocket.

(-o-)

I woke up in a strange, vast stone cavern. Bandages covered my stomach, the area where the wing had struck. I touched it and winced; it still hurt. My Pokemon were staring up at me—well, Charmander and Mankey were, anyway. Kakuna dropped down on a thread from the ceiling, kind of freaking me out.

"Ah. Sleeping beauty awakens," said a deep voice to my left. I turned my head to see that same teenager with the spiky brown hair polishing his Geodude.

"Who are- who are you?" I said. My voice sounded husky and cracked. How long had I been there?

"Name's Brock," he said, continuing his work.

That took a minute to register. "As in... the Gym Leader?"

"As in the Gym Leader," he confirmed. "They call me the 'Master of Rocks,' in fact. But that's quite enough about me. Tell me about you," he said.

And suddenly, I was spilling my guts. I told him about how mom kicked out dad, who I vaguely remember, and how he went off to some other region to become a Gym Leader, or that's what my mom told me, anyway. And how Blue was my friend turned bully, and how he always one-upped me. And how I took my dad's cap when I was a little kid, four or so, and he told me I could keep it. But he mistreated Pokemon, and I hated that; he treated them like animals or tools when they're so much more. And then I was saying how I wanted to become Champion, but it wasn't going to happen if I can't even beat a few evil thugs.

He listened intently. Even though he was polishing away at his boulder Pokemon, I could tell he was hearing and considering every word I said.

"Champion, huh?" he said finally, after putting away the sand-paper and patted his Geodude on the... head?

"Yeah, you heard right. Champion." But that wasn't my only goal anymore. More than even showing up Blue for once, I wanted to destroy this Team Rocket. They were unhealthy, or maniacs, or something, and I'd only met two of them. From the sound of it, there were a heck of a lot more. And I wanted to defeat them all.

"So you're taking the Kanto Pokemon League Challenge?" he inquired.

"Yeah, the Gym Challenge, KPLD, whatever you want to call it," I said. He smiled.

"Then how about a battle with me?" he said, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. "And, just so you know, I'll give you _this_," he pulled a disc out of his pocket and dropped it on my bed, "along with the badge and the traditional prize if you beat me."

I picked up the disc and stared at it. It had the number '39' on the surface and had bronze-colored gleam to it.

"That contains Rock Tomb," explained Brock. "It does damage and can then lower a Pokemon's speed. It's quite handy."

"Alright, let's get started," I said, ignoring the small, dull pain from my midsection and sitting up.

Brock smiled. "Let's."

(-o-)

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Brock pulled his first Poke Ball off his belt and then spun it on his finger. "We each can use two Pokemon; Kabuto here is too powerful for Gym fights." He set the fossil Pokemon's Poke Ball on the table behind him.

"Fine by me," I said. I'd given a bit of thought to what Pokemon I would use if faced with a restriction, and I had chosen... well, we'll let you figure that out.

"I start with Onix!" Brock shouted, sending out the gargantuan rock snake.

Wait, wait, wait. Let me back up here. In case you're confused, I'd been knocked out in an attack by two thugs from some group called 'Team Rocket,' Brock had saved me and then taken me to his Gym to help me get better, and then he'd challenged me.

So, there. Let's get back to the battle, shall we?

Onix let out a beastly roar. It was incredibly large, almost reaching up to the ceiling of the high rock cavern that was the Gym. It was an earthy color (probably because it's made up of rocks) and had two glaring eyes with beady pupils. On top of its head was a spike that looked a bit similar to a compass or something.

"Go, Mankey!" I sent out my first Pokemon. I was hoping that, with the type advantage and Mankey's light footing, I could take out Onix easily enough. I'd been training Mankey and Charmander up for this fight specifically (of course, _before_ the attack) and my Pokedex told me Mankey was level 10 and Charmander a 13.

"Use Bind, Onix!" Brock ordered, and Onix uncoiled quick as—well, a snake, and darted out at my pig-monkey. For once, I didn't feel like I had a plan.

But Mankey did. When Onix came close and began to coil around Mankey, my little fighter gave Onix a Karate Chop right in one of his rocks. Onix roared as the boulder became webbed with cracks and then crumbled. The rock under the now-missing one moved up as if forced by some kind of magnetism so that Onix was all connected again. It glared down at my pig-monkey.

Mankey gave off a haughty cry and then I decided what do to. Low Kick was dependent on weight, right? And Onix was incredibly heavy.

"Mankey! Low Kick!" Mankey rushed in for the attack, and Brock smiled.

"Now, Onix!" he commanded, and Onix lifted up its head and then slammed it down on my Pokemon. I stared, not quite believing what I was seeing. He noticed my look and said, "That's one way to use Rock Tomb."

Brock was pretty confident, and I was pretty sure Mankey was crushed, so we were both surprised when we heard a strange humming noise. Suddenly, Mankey was leaping out of a hole in Onix's head with a glowing paw. It had used Karate Chop to get itself out. I grinned.

"Onix!" Brock said, running to its side. It grinned at its Trainer weakly and then nudged Brock with its head. "Alright, pal, you did well." He got Onix into its Poke Ball, and then turned to me.

"You and your Pokemon are truly talented," Brock said.

Well, personally I thought that the second part was true, while the first part wasn't. I had just stood there gaping while my Mankey pulled off a Jynx Bond move (the second one, not the third or fourth. Those ones were only okay). But, hey, compliments weren't exactly a Poke Dime a dozen those days.

Brock sent out his next Pokemon. "Geodude!"

Geodude, which looked like a floating rock with arms and grumpy eyes, came out of its Poke Ball with a battle cry.

"Alright, Mankey, let's go for another Karate Chop!" I said, and Mankey listened, barreling towards the Rock Type. Its paw began to glow blue as it readied itself for the attack... it neared the Geodude... and struck.

And got sent flying back and slammed straight into my face. As I checked my Pokemon and held my nose to try and deter the imminent nose bleed, I noticed something. Geodude looked perfectly fine, and I had just watched the attack make contact. It looked a little uppity about it, in fact.

"You okay, Mankey?" I asked it, and Mankey nodded, leaping up again. "Good. Let's try for a Low Kick this time!"

Again, Mankey rushed for its opponent, and again, the Geodude did nothing. I did, however, notice that it suddenly seemed a whole lot... harder. I know that sounds strange (in many ways), but I was certain I saw it.

And then it hit me, and I felt ashamed I hadn't figured it out immediately. "Stop!" I cried out. But Mankey was in steam locomotive mode, and one word wasn't going to stop it. Mankey slammed straight into—wait, no, Mankey had slid _under_ and was looking to make a bicycle kick. I thought it might actually work for a second, but then Geodude let Mankey have it.

The rock Pokemon slammed itself on top of Mankey, and I mean _hard_. Mankey kind of let out a whoosh of air, like it was deflating, and then tried to catch its breath. Then Geodude was slamming Mankey over and over and over, knocking my poor little warrior around.

"Alright! Stop!" I shouted. Mankey glared at me for a second before it was hit again, but I was serious. "Geodude, stop! I'm retreating my Pokemon!" Geodude stopped and turned to face me as I returned Mankey to its Poke Ball. It was glaring at me like I was a demon or something, but I was doing it for my Pokemon's own good.

I hadn't realized Gym battles would be this rough on my Pokemon, but I was going to beat Brock no matter what it took.

I sent out Charmander, who looked a little freaked out by the prospect of facing a Rock Type. However, I had figured out what moves Geodude had (Harden and Tackle) and I'd also figured out what it didn't: Rock moves.

And what did Charmander have? A secret weapon.

"Charmander, Ember!" I ordered. Charmander nodded, then did an awesome flip over Geodude's head, barraging it with Embers all the way. I hadn't even known Charmander was capable of such athletic tricks until we started training, and I realized we'd need more than raw power to defeat a Gym Leader.

Brock looked a little surprised, but then he cleared that expression and gave me one of ridicule. "Fire Types are nothing against a Rock Type Pokemon! I thought you knew better than that, Red!"

I did know better. Brock just didn't know that yet.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" said Brock. Geodude opened its arms, as if going in for a hug, but then it started to squeeze the living heck out of Charmander.

"Chaa-man!" cried out Charmander, arching its back and closing its eyes. I winced. It looked like it really hurt. Now was the time for Charmander's secret weapon.

"Charmander!" the lizard opened one eye to look at me. "It's go time, buddy!" My Pokemon nodded as best as it could, and then used SmokeScreen. Geodude began coughing.

When the smoke cleared, the only thing left there was a very confused boulder Pokemon. It swiveled around, looking for Charmander, but it never looked up.

Charmander dropped from the stalactite it had been hanging on to and hit Geodude with a very powerful Metal Claw.

Brock gaped in awe as his Pokemon fell. "Whoa," he said.

Charmander did a little bow thing and then I retreated it to its Poke Ball. I smiled down at Charmander, now in its spherical home. "You did greatly, buddy," I told it.

We had earned our Boulder Badge.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER NINE**

I moved my way out of the Gym with my new Boulder Badge, and I felt elated. I swear, I probably stared at that thing for half an hour. It was in a diamond shape, with a silver band through the middle with the rest of it being shiny brown. The Boulder Badge looked pretty nice, and it looked even better on my backpack strap, which is where I put it.

I was walking towards the east exit of Pewter City when I was stopped by Brock, who'd run up behind me.

"Hey, Red," he said. He seemed a bit out of breath.

"Um... hi," I replied awkwardly, "what's going on?" I shifted my backpack straps a little nervously. What if the guy had suddenly decided he wanted to pound on me for beating him? But, thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"I was wondering if you wanted to check out the Pewter Museum of Science," Brock explained, catching his breath back. He held up fifty Poke Dollars. "It's on me."

I nodded and followed Brock to a building with a rounded ceiling at the north end of town. Brock nodded to the man at the entrance, and the man nodded back, gesturing the Gym Leader through. He stopped me, though, with an outstretched and gloved hand. Brock flipped the guy the fifty Poke Dollars and then he let me through.

I stepped through the door, expecting to feel awe-struck by the wonderful ore on display. However, the museum seemed a bit... empty.

"The Pewter Museum was raided a week ago," said Brock sadly, scratching the back of his neck. "Lots of fossils—including an Ancient Amber that we've been holding for the Cinnabar Gym Leader—were stolen from here by Team Rocket grunts."

My temper flared. Of course Team Rocket was behind something else devious. I clenched my fists until they turned white.

"Thankfully, they didn't finish the job," said Brock, walking around one of two remaining glass cases in the center of the room. One contained a gray stone with a crescent moon seemingly carved into it. The other contained a fossil of some sort that looked like a smooth shell. "We have these two remaining items, and that's why we stationed a guard outside; we need these protected."

It was just then that I got a vibe of intense love off of Brock. Those fossils and archaeological finds had been like children to him, they were his life. And then, of course, Team Rocket had to ruin it all. I despised them even more for this.

I must tell you now, in later years I regretted my hatred for this group. I felt bad for feeling negatively and so strongly towards a person or person. That's just to let you know I'm not a _complete _jerk. Anyway, let's get back to the current story.

Brock stared longingly and protectively at the stone with the moon on it. I honestly thought it was bordering on creepy for a moment when we were attacked. An explosion at the west side of the building made Brock and me jump and whirl around. Four Team Rocket grunts stood at the hole in the wall they'd just made. The grunt in the lead held a bazooka-looking device in two hands. As he slid the bar at the bottom of the device forward and then backward, a furious-looking Voltorb slid to the front of it.

Brock's hands immediately went to his Poke Balls, but then he realized that he only had Geodude and Onix on him, and they had both fainted due to our battle. He'd left Kabuto, his most powerful Pokemon, back at the Gym. He groaned, and he yelled something at the guard outside. The guard ran into the museum, pulling two Poke Balls from his belt.

The Rocket grunts sneered. My fists started shaking again; when I grabbed for a Poke Ball I could barely hold onto it. I'm sure my face was beet-red. "Aww," cooed one of the thugs, "little boy is angry." He said the last word 'ang-wy,' which just made me more furious. My hand tightened on the Poke Ball containing Kakuna as the guard sent out a Geodude and Rhyhorn.

The Team Rocket members laughed as they saw the grumpy boulder staring up at them. I, however, was enamored with the Rhyhorn. It looked like a rhino, with a small horn right above its narrowed eyes. Its body seemed to be entirely composed of rock, or it at least had armor encasing its entire body. It had a ridge going down the center of its back, which went up and down like a roller coaster. I'd read about these rare Pokemon in a book called _Pokemon of the Safari Zone_, but that's not important.

I snapped back into reality with a start as the lead Rocket grunt sent a Koffing out of its Poke Ball. I didn't actually know it was called that until I pulled out my Pokedex to find out, but that's not the point. I wasn't worried, though, because my Pokedex also told me Koffing was Poison-type, which meant it probably didn't have good moves to combat Ground-types like Geodude and Rhyhorn.

I was wrong. Koffing started off with a SmokeScreen, which is kind of a lame move but it does its work. Geodude and Rhyhorn started coughing (excuse the pun) while Koffing executed a surprisingly powerful Smog attack. Geodude was felled almost instantly. Rhyhorn, however, remained standing, staring at the Poison-type with defiance.

Koffing gave off a 'duh?' look when it saw Rhyhorn still standing, but the controlling grunt ordered another Smog.

"Rhyhorn!" said the guard, deciding to retaliate, "Use Scary Face!" his rhino Pokemon complied, giving Koffing the deadliest of glares. Koffing, shocked, stopped his attack, allowing Rhyhorn to hit hard with a Fury Attack. Koffing was damaged critically, but the grunt didn't care. When his poison Pokemon started floating low to the ground, he kicked it and sent it back up.

Koffing groaned as the grunt ordered a Selfdestruct. Koffing exploded, dealing Rhyhorn a ton of damage, and then falling to the floor, blackened. Rhyhorn keeled over as Koffing hit the ground. I wasn't surprised; the Pokemon seemed evenly matched. My Pokedex had informed me that the Koffing was level 25 and the Rhyhorn was level 24. But I'm getting off track again.

The Team Rocket member retreated his Pokemon to its Poke Ball, calling it worthless and a bunch of other junk. My face started burning again.

The guard, unfortunately, had lost both of his two Pokemon to only one Pokemon, and there were still three more grunts. It was time for me to play the hero.

One of the grunts behind the bazooka-holder pushed the former out of the way, readying his only Poke Ball. "So, who o' you chumps has some fightin'-fit Pokemon, huh?" the newcomer said, tossing his Poke Ball onto the ground. The sphere released a Rattata.

I almost laughed. I defeated the little rat Pokemon all the time. It was getting boringly easy. I sent out Kakuna and felled the little Normal-type with a few Poison Stings. Kakuna sat bravely in front of me, letting out a low sound as if daring more Pokemon to come.

A third Rocket grunt came to the front of the group. This one was smiling confidently as he sent out a Grimer. I wasn't scared of the little toxic puddle, so I kept Kakuna going. It nodded at me confidently, and I ordered it to use a Harden, to lessen any blows' damage. The Grunt ordered a Disable. Grimer flicked a wad of toxins into Kakuna's face. Kakuna shivered.

"Kakuna, use Harden again!" I said, unsure of what the Grimer's attack had done. Kakuna shook its head wildly, and then I made the connection. The Disable had somehow prevented Kakuna from being able to use Harden again. I gritted my teeth as, in my ignorance, I cost Kakuna some health in the form of a Pound attack.

I eventually settled on a String Shot in order to reduce the Grimer's speed. With that help and the defense boost, Kakuna _almost_ saved the day. Almost.

Grimer hit Kakuna with a few more Pounds and another Disable on String Shot once it got annoying. Soon, Kakuna was in critical condition.

Grimer moved in for the knock out, outstretching its liquid-like hands, goop spraying from its moving body. As soon as it was about to make contact with Kakuna, a bright light filled the museum. Kakuna's shell broke, and the tan shed fell away. In Kakuna's place was a tall bee Pokemon with black antennae, six legs (two of them ending in wickedly-sharp drills) and the same intelligent black eyes Kakuna had. Most interesting were the translucent wings with cool, symmetrical designs on them.

Immediately, my new Beedrill swooped into the gunk Pokemon with a powerful Fury Attack, slamming the pure Poison-type with drill after drill. Soon, Grimer was down on the ground, giving off a weak little vocalization of its name. I thought I was victorious, but the Grimer surprised me with a sudden Pound, knocking my newly-evolved Pokemon out at last. I knelt beside my fallen Pokemon.

I don't know when Brock had left, but he came back soon after Beedrill fainted and Charmander had been sent out, ready for battle. The last Rocket thug had released an Oddish and a Kakuna of his own, and they had overwhelmed my little lizard fairly quickly. As Charmander hit about middle health, Brock burst back in to the museum and decimated the circular weed Pokemon and the Kakuna with swift Rock- and Water-type attacks. I was grateful that he rushed in when he did, but I wanted to be the one to vanquish some villains for once.

Brock helped me up (a particularly strong Stun Spore had sent me reeling) and thanked me for my help. I accepted his gratitude, but I wasn't sure I earned it.

(-o-)

After that adventure and a half, I exited the city as quickly as possible. Frankly, I was done with the city 'between rugged mountains,' as the welcome sign coined it. I was quite ready to move on to Route 3.

And move on I did, as almost immediately, I was challenged by a youngster. "I like shorts because they're comfy and easy to wear!" he declared before we entered battle. I knocked out his Rattata with Mankey easily and moved on, to a lass who screeched, "You were looking at me, weren't you? Prepare to battle!"

This lass proved a bit more difficult to beat than Mr. Shorts, as she sent out a Jigglypuff. I had to look at the Pokedex to check out this one, and it told me it was a pure Normal-type. It was a pink, round creature with triangular ears and gigantic eyes. I sent out Mankey immediately. I was pretty sure that, since I was unfamiliar with the foe, I would probably have to use my environment to my advantage. I scanned the area. Directly behind the lass was a sheer rock wall, which I could use my old run-and-flip trick on. Behind me was a large amount of tall grass that rustled in the wind, which I could use for hiding. To my left was a small ledge similar to the ones that I'd use to help me on my return trip to Pallet Town.

Then I decided to use all three of those things. "Mankey!" I said to my Pokemon, "Hide in the tall grass!" The pig-monkey complied, flipping over my head—show-off- and landing in the grass behind me. The rustling increased as my Pokemon shifted around in the grass, as Mankey was waiting for my next command.

"Hiding in the grass, huh?" said the lass in her high voice, "Jigglypuff will flush 'im out! Go, Jigglypuff, use Sing!" Her balloon Pokemon puffed itself up, and then released a lullaby. I heard maybe five thuds from the tall grass as Pokemon along with Mankey fell asleep. I was a bit woozy, myself.

"You think a trick cheap little like that will...uh..." I muttered, disoriented. The girl gave off a winning smile, putting her fists to her hips. I shook the sleep out of me and then withdrew Mankey. So much for the full-environment plan.

"Go, Charmander!" I said, sending out my starter. Charmander flexed its scaly muscles and gave off a battle cry. "Ember!" I commanded. Charmander sent a flame the Jigglypuff's way. The attack hit, and well. Jigglypuff fell back, rolling a bit and crying.

"Oh, c'mon, Jigglypuff! Get up!" said the girl, coaxing her balloon Pokemon. Jigglypuff leaped up, sure enough, and wiped away its tears. "Good! Now use Pound!"

The pink Pokemon moved with surprising speed and slammed into Charmander, knocking my Pokemon to the ground. It stood in front of the felled lizard with a prideful look on its round face.

I groaned as the girl cheered, but I was only down—not out. "Charmander! Metal Claw!" I ordered, and the Fire-type complied, raking the balloon Pokemon with sharpened claws. Jigglypuff fell back, wounded. The lass returned her Pokemon to its Poke Ball, her face set resolutely.

She surprised me by moving up to me and stretching out her hand. "Nice job," she said. It took me a second to shake her hand. "Name's Leaf," she said. It was a kind of weird name, but hey—my name's Red.

"Hey, Leaf," I said, and returned her offer with my name. We went our separate ways, but I had a feeling I would be running into this 'Leaf' a lot more in my future.

(-o-)

There weren't any more intriguing Trainers like Leaf on Route 3, and I breezed through them. One Hiker had an Onix that was a bit of trouble, but a Low Kick from Mankey took it out. A new sight was a youngster with a male Nidoran, a small purple dinosaur, and a bug catcher with a Butterfree, an evolution of Metapod that heavily resembled a butterfly (which was taken out with an Ember or two).

But at long last, I made it to the Pokemon Center outside of the cavernous Mt. Moon. Its large, gaping maw didn't look very inviting, but I had to move through the mountain to make my way to Cerulean City and my next badge.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER TEN**

Mt. Moon was dark.

I noticed this immediately when I stepped into the cave after healing up my Pokemon in the Center outside. I also noticed that I was accosted by a Pokemon I hadn't seen before.

I felt a furry thing smack into my face and I barely stifled a scream. I sent out Charmander hastily to light up the shadows and saw the object that had irritated me. I saw a purple bat Pokemon with no apparent eyes, two long, thin limbs for legs, and spiky ears. I pulled my Pokedex on the Pokemon, and the Pokedex let me know the Pokemon was known as Zubat.

I wondered about catching it for the tiniest of seconds, but when I saw that the new-found Pokemon was Poison-type as well as Flying-type, I decided against it.

"Charmander, use Ember!" I said. I decided I would knock the Pokemon out for a little bit of experience.

A little fire doused Zubat's spirits, and it soon flew away into the depths of the cave, fur singed. I moved on, keeping Charmander out for the light. I ran into a few more Zubats along the way, along with some wild Geodudes. I also ran into quite a few trainers.

The first person I ran into in the cave offered me the HM containing Flash, but I declined. I already had a Fire Pokemon lighting up the night anyway. So, he said that we could instead have a battle. I accepted this offer.

The trainer started by sending out a Geodude. I couldn't make out the Geodude too well, but Charmander's light extended enough to illuminate its outline. "Geodude," the trainer said in a rough voice, "use Magnitude!"

I flinched, expecting a mega attack, but a slight rumble and one perfectly fine Charmander later left me puzzled. But I didn't let that stop me from issuing a Metal Claw.

The attack hit very hard, but not hard enough to defeat the Rock Type. The light on the end of Charmander's tail lit up the trainer's form a bit when Charmander drew near, by the way. From the details I gathered, this guy looked like a hiker; he had a backpack, a hat, and a walking stick—the whole shebang.

Anyway, the hiker guy ordered another Magnitude. I was surprised when this Magnitude gave off a large rumble and sent Charmander flying off the ground, badly hurt. "Alright!" said the hiker, "Magnitude level 10!"

I had no idea what level 10 for a Magnitude was, but I did know that Charmander was well out of energy. I returned it to its Poke Ball. "Go, Mankey!" I said, sending out the said Pokemon. My little trooper was bouncing around on the balls of its feet, ready for a duel.

"Use a Defense Curl, Geodude!" said my opponent. His boulder complied, straining itself; a second later, it looked harder to beat than before. I, however, was not to be deterred.

"Use Karate Chop, Mankey!" I said, and my pig-monkey jetted towards the Geodude, its right paw already glowing that familiar blue color. It slammed into the Rock- and Ground-type, and it was a critical hit! Mankey seemed to strike right at Geodude's weak point, and it was then I realized it had used Leer beforehand, even without me thinking of it.

Geodude fell, and the hiker wailed something like, "Oh no, my winning streak!"

I retreated my Pokemon and moved on after collecting my prize money. I healed up my Charmander with a Potion I'd been saving, and immediately after slammed smack-dab into a ladder.

Rubbing my head, I stuck a foot on the bottom rung to test the ladder. It was wood and held together by metal casing, and seemed pretty safe. I started my climb.

I almost fell once, due to a Zubat irritation (almost a repeat of what had happened at the entrance. Soon, however, I was at the top and at another level of the mountain.

I scanned the cavern after letting out Charmander again, as this level seemed brighter than the first. I discovered why when I found a torch around the bend. I also found a Poke maniac. He was wearing a green monster costume (which, oddly, didn't seem to match any Pokemon I knew of) and had a full set of six Pokemon.

"You—me—battle," he said, as if somehow incapable of intelligent speech in the presence of another trainer.

"Fine," I replied curtly, getting in to a battle stance and readying a Poke Ball.

"Goo... Clefairy!" said the Poke maniac, sending out a little pink fairy. It had beady black eyes and white nails on its legs and arms along with a little tuft of hair at the top of its head. "Use Sing, right off the bat!"

I sent out Beedrill; it hadn't gotten much action so far in the mountain. "Avoid the song, Beedrill, and use Poison Sting!"

I don't know how it worked, but it did; Beedrill zoomed out of the way of the sound waves that would have put it to sleep and then zoomed in for a quick Poison Sting.

Clefairy let out a slight whine as it fell on its rear, injured. It had been poisoned, and the maniac didn't like that. "What do ya think you're doing, huh? That's my beloved Clefairy!" cried my foe. Apparently, he didn't want to fight with the Clefairy when it was poisoned, so he sent out a Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff—Sing!"

I couldn't believe he was going for the same exact tactic. I went with the same tactic _I _had used, except I ordered a Fury Attack this time (with fries, please).

Beedrill, however, wasn't quick enough this time and was hit with Sing. My Bug-type thudded to the ground, asleep. Jigglypuff closed in for a Pound, then fell back for a Defense Curl as my Pokemon snoozed.

"Come on, Beedrill!" I said, trying to get Beedrill up. It was an unspoken rule of Pokemon battles that you shouldn't interfere with a move that causes Sleep, so I was pretty much helpless. "You've got to get up!"

"Ahaha!" the maniac laughed. "Go in for another Pound, my sweet Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff moved in for a second blow as Beedrill lay on the ground, its drills twitching. Suddenly, as Jigglypuff was about to make contact, my bee Pokemon was gone.

Then it appeared directly behind the Normal-type and slammed Jigglypuff with a powerful Fury Attack, felling the balloon Pokemon.

The Poke maniac looked furious once more. "You—trainer—stupid-ugh!" But he managed to send out a male Nidoran anyway.

I was starting to sense a pattern. Mt. Moon... Poke Maniac... Brock's weird stone with the moon on it... Evolution. And... bam! I saw this guy's obsession. I knew that Jigglypuff and Clefairy (a very rare Pokemon, in fact) both evolve somehow utilizing that weird stone. And a quick look at my Pokedex allowed me the information that male Nidorans evolve into Nidorino, which evolve using...

I knew exactly what Pokemon this guy was going to use. It didn't help much, but atleast I had that advantage over the guy. I was about to unleash Charmander to tear the little purple dinosaur down with a few well-used Embers, when some girl went running past our battle.

"Whoa!" I said. "Why exactly are you running?" I inquired of the girl, who on closer inspection looked panicked.

"Hey..." the Poke maniac whined, "...our battle..."

I ignored him. The girl started talking after she caught her breath. "I battled this strange man in an odd outfit with my Nidoran, and when he beat me, he stole my lovely little Rina!"

(It took me a second to get that by 'Rina,' she meant her Pokemon, which I quickly figured out was a female Nidoran, but anyway...) "Alright, which way is he?" I asked. The girl pointed in the direction she came, which may seem pretty obvious, but you can never be too sure.

"I'm going to go tell someone in the Pokemon Center, a police officer, or something, that this happened. Can you maybe battle that man?" said the girl, preparing herself to run again. I nodded, and she zipped off.

"Are you kidding me?" said the maniac. I knew how he felt. I was just about to whoop the guy, and then this comes along. And I was pretty sure I knew who was behind the theft.

Team Rocket ruins everything.

I rushed off, leaving our battle undecided, in the direction the girl had pointed. As I moved, I released Charmander from its Poke Ball (which was easy, since it was primed; it had been the plan to send Charmander out anyway). For a short little lizard, that Pokemon could move fast.

We soon reached the area near a ladder down, which happened to be where a Team Rocket grunt was standing. He looked grumpy.

"How you doing?" I asked pleasantly.

"Wha—who's there?" the thug said. Apparently this guy didn't have the night vision I had, due to all my late-night reading.

"Just some guy," I said, "wanting to get through."

He gestured somewhere in the direction of the ladder. "I ain't stopping ya, bro. Ladder's right there."

"Why aren't you going down?" Good job, Red. I'd turned the situation into an interogation on my part.

"I... uh..." I could somehow tell the guy was sweating, and I heard the sound of nails on hair. "Guard duty."

"And who stationed you here, huh? Is there a committee for protecting Mt. Moon from thieves? Like female Nidoran, perhaps?"

I could feel the grunt's glare. "How did you know 'bout that, uh? You wanna pick a fight, punk?"

"Maybe," I said back. I pulled Charmander from behind my back and flung it in the thug's face. Charmander both effectively blinded and scratched the grunt, sending him down to the ground. "Or I could do that."

I bent down and picked up the guy's Poke Balls. Charmander crawled up to my shoulder and shed some light on the spheres. One was a Spearow—ooh, nice pick, dude; and the female Nidoran I was looking for. I snapped the Ball into a slot on my belt as the girl and a police officer came running up to the scene.

"What in-" said the officer's masculine voice. A flashlight shone on the grunt's slightly scratched face. "You do this, kid?" I nodded, releasing the Nidoran's spherical home from my belt once more.

"Got this back," I said simply, offering the Poke Ball to the girl. She accepted it gratefully, and handed me a decent bit of coin. "Thanks," I said. I may have been a hero doing stuff for people out of the goodness of my heart, but I definitely wasn't going to turn down a reward. I had to eat, people.

Anyway, the police officer cuffed and led off the grunt, and the girl went off to explore some more of that level. I continued on to the first level again.

I was surprised to find it swamped with Team Rocket members. About half of them wore miner's outfits, while the other half patrolled. Yeah, didn't look suspicious at all. I retreated Charmander on discovering that the grunts had sufficient light illuminating the area. I sneakily moved in the shadows of some heavy machinery the members had laying around.

"We must find the fossil!" said one of the higher-up-looking members, his right fist clenched and held in front of him, as if showing his determination. It was quite convenient, as I discovered what the heck all those grunts were doing there.

I hid for a while, shifting from shadow to shadow as the Team Rocket people milled about. Pickaxes slammed into rock, grunts groaned in disappointment as another 'hot-spot' yielded only a Hard Rock. Not minding if I did, I swiped one of the useful items for possible later use.

Finally, a cry of triumph was heard, and a grunt on the left side of the level held up a fossil in both of fists. The fossil was adorned with a swirl, which had ridges along it. Thankfully, only one other person heard (the left wall was kind of sparse, grunt-wise) and I was able to defeat the two of them easily, claiming the fossil for my own.

I wished I could have defeated the entire battalion in the mountain, but I didn't have even close to enough power. I made my quiet exit out of the arch on the north end of the cavern, after making sure no grunts were lurking about.

I stared at the fossil in my hands when I sat outside the mountain, my back against stone. It was an earthy brown, for obvious reasons, and it had, like I said, a swirly pattern which I now realized looked a bit like a shell. I stuffed it in my backpack (and, geez, it was heavy) and readied myself to make my way through Route 4.

(-o-)

**And that's the end of volume one! I hope you liked it; I removed all of the A/N and the stuff at the end, which you can read in the actual chapters if you haven't read those yet. The second 'volume' will be the second chapter of this story... thing, but I'll do that once I've reached twenty chapters in the actual thing.**

** I hope to get another chapter of Pokemon FRLG up today, and we'll see Red move through Route 25 to the Cerulean Cape! See you then.**

** -Shinigami out.**


	2. Volume Two: Cascading into a Volt!

** Hey everyone, let's jump right into volume two!**

**POKEMON FIRERED AND LEAFGREEN QUEST**

(-o-)

Volume Two

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The karate dudes were yelling at each other. I don't mean small argument, I mean screaming at each other and throwing the occasional punch or kick.

And all over two moves.

Wait—let me back up. I had just exited Mt. Moon with a fossil in my bag (stolen, if you must know, from Team Rocket) to move through Route 4 to Cerulean City. I had deduced quite quickly this was a short route, and it didn't seem to have any trainers roaming about. But there were the black belts.

Two men, both with wiry didn't-shave-but-probably-needed-it bristles adorning their faces with gis on, stood on a hill. Their gis were adorned with black belts, faded over years, and they looked disciplined; you could tell by looking at their faces. And they were arguing.

"Punches are better!" said the one on the left.

"Kicks are better!" said the one on the right.

And then they rushed at each other, screaming "ki-yah!" on the way. The left one held up a fist, primed and ready, and the right one seemed to be favoring one foot when running.

Then—boom! A fist to the face, a kick to the knee... I turned away, partly because they were hitting brutally hard, and partly because of the stupidity of the argument. Immediately, the puncher noticed me.

"You there!" he said, making me jump. "Which do you believe are better? Heated punches, or lame kicking?" At the last part, the kicker made an indignant noise.

"Oh, don't listen to this fool!" the kicker said, "He knows nothing! Kicks are where it's at, no? Punches are out!"

"I'll punch you out!" screamed Mr. Punch. He went in for another assault.

"Guys!" I yelled as the two tussled. "Time out!"

The two fighters looked at me in a comic way, the puncher with his fist inside Mr. Kick's mouth, the kicker's finger in Mr. Punch's ear.

"Have you decided, spectator?" said Mr. Kick. They both flew into stances, with their fists set in front of them and their heads held high.

"I like them both equally," I stated simply. The two seemed to contemplate this. Then they shook their heads and went back to fighting. Soon, Mr. Kick was pinned down, his legs tangled.

I sighed and turned to go, when Mr. Punch said, "I will teach you the way of the Mega Punch! It is obviously superior!" I felt a little weird doing it, but I checked my Pokedex to see which Pokemon could learn this powerful move. I finally settled on Charmander and handed my starter over. The black belt took the Poke Ball, let Charmander out, and then gave Charmander a disk. I realized it was a TM.

The disc's color faded, and then the disc broke. Charmander smiled and flexed its muscles. Charmander had learned Mega Punch. Just then, the tables turned and Mr. Kick had Mr. Punch under a foot on the ground. Mr. Punch groaned as Mr. Kick said, "May I teach one of your Pokemon Mega Kick? It is a wondrous move!"

Sweet! Two cool moves in one day. I immediately handed over Mankey, and Mr. Kick let my Pokemon out of its Poke Ball. Mankey was handed TM05, the disc's color faded, the disc broke, and bam- two of my Pokemon had really overpowered (though pretty inaccurate) moves.

I moved on, leaving the two to their brawl. It wasn't long before I ran into some tall grass, beyond which I could see a city comprised of small, sea-blue buildings. I smiled. I was almost in Cerulean! And then a Spearow leaped out at me.

I'd only ever seen a Spearow in a Poke Ball. It was actually kind of fierce-looking for a small bird, and I'd heard a few good things about this Pokemon, but I wasn't all that interested in catching it. I would battle it, however.

I wanted Beedrill to do something on this route, so I sent it out. My bee whipped its wings a little and waved its drills a bit, showing the little Spearow who was more powerful in this fight. I compared levels. This Spearow was a level 9, while my Beedrill was level 11. I was quite sure this would go my way.

But first, I studied the little Normal- and Flying-type that faced my Beedrill. It had brown feathers on its head and large eyes with black irises. It had red wings with pink tips, and a tan body. It all ended in tail feathers the same color as its head. It gave off a fierce little battle cry, and Beedrill returned it.

"Beedrill, let's hit it with a Poison Sting!" I said. I hoped to poison the little thing first so that the battle would go more smoothly.

The move missed, however. Spearow darted around the little purple sting, then flew in for a Peck. Beedrill shuddered as the attack hit it dead on. "Beedrill!" I cried out. "Fury Attack!" My Pokemon nodded weakly, then began to slam its stingers into Spearow repeatedly.

Spearow looked weaker and weaker with every hit, but not weak enough. After three slams, Beedrill went for a wide arc, aiming to send Spearow flying. It worked, but Spearow used its wings to stop its progress and then came in like a jet.

I winced, expecting another Peck, but Spearow had other plans. It gave Beedrill a rude look every time it swooped around my Pokemon. Spearow was using Leer to lower Beedrill's defenses. Finally, my Pokemon got fed up and stabbed at the flying Pokemon with a Fury Attack. Unfortunately, that seemed to have been what Spearow had been waiting for.

Spearow avoided the drill's thrust and swooped around one last time, then went for a devastating Peck right in Beedrill's abdomen. Beedrill went down, but it had one last surprise. As it fell, it released a Poison Sting, which lodged itself in Spearow's neck. Spearow promptly fell as well.

In a way, Beedrill had won the battle. I collected my Pokemon's fainted body and returned it to its Poke Ball.

I moved on, pushing grass aside with my hands. I was about halfway through when I felt a crippling pain roar through my leg. I looked down and was shocked to find an Ekans with its fangs deep in my ankle.

"Argh!" I cried, and went down. I felt icy cold running through my body, and I somehow knew I'd been poisoned. I released Charmander from its Poke Ball to fight the stupid thing.

Ekans resembled a purple snake with a yellow ring at the top of its body. It had yellow eyes that betrayed its hatred of me for disturbing its rest. It was Poison-type, my Pokedex told me, but I didn't really need to find that out; the pain running laps through my body was enough to tell me Ekans's type.

Charmander stood at the ready, protecting me. Ekans opened its mouth and hissed, and then struck. From its open mouth shot a barrage of Poison Stings. To protect me, Charmander took all of the stings. Ekans immediately flowed into a Wrap attack, shooting forward and entwining itself around my Pokemon. Charmander cried out in pain. My Pokemon was losing because of poison and continuous Wrap damage.

"Ch-Charmander... use Ember..." I stuttered, holding my leg. Charmander complied, fighting through the pain and angling its head down. A bolt of fire shot from my Pokemon's mouth and struck the snake. Ekans hissed in pain, then gave Charmander a Leer and slithered away.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Blue. Why was there so much _blue_?

I was in Cerulean City, with short blue buildings and a bike shop. A bridge, apparently made of gold, glittered in the sunshine to the north of the city. It was actually a nice city.

But there was so much _blue_.

I mean, not the guy. Well, the guy did come up to me, but right now, I'm talking about the color. I _hate _the color blue. For obvious reasons.

First I walked to the Pokemon Center, as is everyone's first stop in a new place. The nurse smiled at me and I handed her my Poke Balls. Then I raised up the fossil I had from my bag.

Wait- stop right there. Sorry, got ahead of myself. Last time, I was on the floor, poisoned and fainted. How in heck did I get out of _that _one?

(-o-)

Well, Mr. Kick, my old buddy from the west end of Route 4, finally incapacitated his rival, Mr. Punch (and yes, obviously I made those names up). Mr. Kick was dragging the other black belt down the road when he saw me on the ground with an Ekans and a concerned little lizard Pokemon.

Of course, Mr. Kick was kind enough to bring me here, to Cerulean City. He splashed a little water in my face, and I woke up almost immediately, he said; I was apparently screaming in pain. He hastily poured a little handful of water on my wound, which was a sickly green color. It was slow, but the pain subsided.

Once I'd gotten my breath back, I asked Mr. Kick what had happened, where was I, and how had I healed from a little water?

Mr. Kick explained what I've now told you, where I was, and that the waters of this City had some ancient healing powers of some sort, which is why Fresh Water for Pokemon is made from this water.

Anyway, he helped me to my feet, grabbed Mr. Punch's left foot, and began dragging him away. I started to imagine the horrible things Mr. Kick might do to Mr. Punch, but all Kick did was drag his rival into the Pokemon Center. Which is where I headed, and brought us to the present.

(-o-)

Then I raised up the fossil I had from my bag. The nurse looked surprised to see some kid holding a relic. She said, "Where, exactly, did you get that?"

"Mt. Moon," I said simply. Of course I didn't tell her I had stolen it from some Team Rocket grunts. She wouldn't have believed me, anyway. She pursed her lips and nodded.

She then said, "Unfortunately, I can't handle that. If you want it to be studied or be a recorded find, you'll have to bring it to the Pokemon Lab on Cinnabar Island, south of Pallet Town."

I nodded, a little disappointed, and slid the fossil back into my bag, then stood there awkwardly for a while as I took it out again to rearrange my bags contents to fit the fossil comfortably again.

Soon, my Pokemon were healed and I thanked the nurse, then looked around for my black belt friend. Mr. Kick was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and headed on out.

The next place I went was the bike shop I'd seen earlier. A small bike, fit for a kid younger than me, hung from two chains over the entrance with a sign on it: "Mike's Bikes. Bikes for less."

I laugh about it now, but those bikes were _not _for less. Of course, I didn't know it at first, so I walked right on in. A man with balding dark hair was hunched over a bike, fixing it up with a wrench.

He straightened up when he heard my footsteps and turned, setting the wrench down. "How ya doin?'" he said, and I got the feeling this guy was Mike.

"Um... hi," I said. "How much is a standard bicycle for my size?"

The guy studied me up and down, making me feel scrutinized and insecure. I'd always been a bit short, and I was still waiting on that magic growth spurt. Anyway, he finally appeared to make a decision and turned to go into a back room of the shop.

I waited a little while, and then he returned with a bike that appeared to be the exact right size for me. I waited for his price.

"That'll be a million Poke Dollars," he said, making it sound like 'Poka Dollas.'

Needless to say, I left pretty quickly. A little irritated by the guy's idiocy (Seriously? A million freaking Poke Dollars? Come on!), I made my way to the north of town.

And guess who shows up? Of course, my least favorite bully (who, now that we've brought up the height thing, is about four inches taller than me).

"Hi," he said curtly.

I swear, this guy gets friendlier and friendlier every time I see him.

"Hi," I replied in the same bored tone he always adopted.

"So... thinking of challenging the Cerulean Gym?" Blue said, pulling out a blue, teardrop-shaped badge and flipping it like a coin. "As you can see, I already have."

I was seething. This guy, of course, had upstaged me again, and in his stupid cool demeanor, was rubbing it in my face. "Shut it," I growled.

He smirked. I realized that was what he'd been waiting for. He readied a Poke Ball and spun it on his forefinger.

I was so mad I couldn't think straight. All I knew was I wanted to beat Blue. Badly. "Go! Mankey!" My Fighting-type took the stage, doing his usual light-footed battle dance.

Blue smirked. "How predictable. Pidgey, move it!" His bird Pokemon came out of its Poke Ball and gave off a cry, flapping its wings in the process.

I hated those little things. I hated him. I hated myself for it. "Mankey! Move out with a Karate Chop!" Mankey complied, zipping towards the Flying-type with his paw already glowing that familiar blue.

Why was everything _blue _today?

Pidgey narrowly avoided the initial attack, but the bird didn't know about follow-up. Mankey and I had had a battle tactics meeting and I'd told him to always use a move twice, just in case. This had, of course, been even before we'd gone into Route 4, so this was nothing new.

A blue paw slammed into Pidgey from behind, sending a surprised bird sprawling. An indignant squawk told me Mankey had done his job well.

Blue grimaced, and then ordered a Wing Attack. I was surprised at the powerful attack, but ordered a Scratch all the same. Mankey began a flip over Pidgey to deliver two Scratch attacks, but Pidgey's wing clipped my Pokemon, sending Mankey _way _off course.

Mankey went flipping wildly towards the bridge but went over the side, falling into the water. A knocked-out Mankey floated face-up to the top of the water. I pulled the brim of my hat over my eyes and rushed to pick up my fallen soldier.

Mankey was returned to its home with a button press and I turned to face Blue again. "Go, Charmander!" I said. My Fire-type entered with a battle cry and a burst of flame. Blue smirked.

"You haven't even evolved the stupid thing?" he laughed, his hands in his pockets. God, I wanted to punch his snobby face. Charmander looked affronted, and moved off without an order.

In a heartbeat, Charmander was up and over Pidgey, releasing a barrage of Embers as it flipped. It landed with a bow and a flash of bright light. The light faded, and in Charmander's place was a defiant Charmeleon. It glared at Blue, then rushed quick-as-lightning to my side again.

I stared at my newly-evolved starter, impressed. Charmeleon was much bigger than Charmander had been, as well as a dark red instead of orange. Charmeleon's fangs had grown longer, and his claws sharper. The flame on Charmeleon's tail was larger and more furious than Charmander's, but Charmeleon had the same eyes, and I knew that it was still the same old friend.

Blue almost looked shocked for a moment, but his composure was regained quickly. "I see. I send out... Rattata!" Out came a purple rat.

Guess what? I hated _these _too. I wished for Mankey back so I could decimate the little rat. But what I did have would suffice.

With an Ember and a few Metal Claws, Rattata was down. Blue returned the Normal-type, cursing its weakness.

"Fine. Abra, move it!" Blue send, sending out a Pokemon that was (finally) new to me. It looked like a little fox, with closed eyes and brown 'armor' covering its chest. The rest of the Pokemon was tan. My Pokedex told me Abra was a Psychic-type.

"Charmeleon!" I said, "Let's go with another Metal Claw!" Charmeleon's claws grew longer and became metallic, like they had for the Rattata. Charmeleon rushed for the Psychic-type head-on.

Blue just stood there. Cool as a Dewgong. For some reason, that angered me. That he couldn't be upset when his Pokemon was about to get hit enraged me. "What are you doing?" I shouted at him. "Your Pokemon could get hurt and you just... urgh!"

Blue smirked at me. That didn't help. Still, he waited. Charmeleon was right there. My Pokemon swung, and... "Teleport, Abra!" The little fox nodded as if sleepy, and then—_poof_-it was gone. Charmeleon slammed right into the grass, skidding a little bit. Abra appeared some feet away.

Blue laughed, and Charmeleon shot up, its green eyes blazing. Not heeding my call for a long-range attack (a la Ember) Charmeleon rushed for the teleporting Pokemon again and again, only serving to hurt itself more and more. Blue stared, a cruel laugh in his eyes. I gritted my teeth, and then pulled out Charmeleon's Poke Ball. My Fire-type was still going after Abra when it was returned.

I sent out Beedrill, a plan forming in my mind (I had finally cooled down after my outburst). Blue glanced at my bee, then looked away, that same laugh dancing in his eyes.

"Beedrill, rush in for a Fury Attack!" I ordered. My Bug-Poison type looked hesitant after watching Charmeleon's failures, but complied anyway, drills ready. Beedrill flew for the fox, already in the process of stabbing. However, Beedrill didn't know my plans.

"Beedrill, use String Shot!" Blue's cool smirk was replaced by an open mouth as Beedrill whipped around, delivering a slowing thread as Abra was about to warp away.

The string entangled the little psychic fox, causing it to wake from its slumber (which I hadn't even known it was in) and began struggling. I smiled. Abra was already out.

Beedrill took down the defensively weak little fox with a few Fury Attacks and then flew back to my side, ready for the next foe.

I was awaiting Blue's next Pokemon with bated breath as well. Mankey was already out, and Charmeleon wasn't much good against Squirtle or its evolutions, whatever they were.

Lo and behold, Blue sent out Squirtle's first evolution, Wartortle. It was a darker shade of blue than its predecessor, with fluffs of white near its hearing organs and on its tail. It also seemed more confident.

"Wartortle," Blue said, "use Tail Whip!"

I was honestly a little dumbfounded by this choice. Seriously? A defense-lowering move when... ah, never mind. You'll see how it worked out anyway.

Wartortle slid into its shell, swooped over to my Pokemon, then popped out and slammed Beedrill with its tail. Then I realized: Blue was using Tail Whip as an attack, not a stat-decrease!

After I figured that out, I began to analyze my surroundings, but found nothing useful around me. The bridge offered no advantage, the water would only help Wartortle, and...

Wait. The water.

I flashed back to my awakening earlier, and the black belt telling me...

I grinned. My little soldier was okay after all. 'Cleverly played, little guy,' I thought, and then withdrew Beedrill.

"What?" said Blue, condescending smile in place. "Going to send out your little salamander? Its _sparks _won't do anything against Wartortle."

I pulled the brim of my hat over my eyes again, removing Mankey's Poke Ball from its place on my belt. Suddenly, I raised my head and whipped my arm up from behind me, letting the ball go at the top of its arc.

Mankey's spherical home went soaring into the air, the wind whistling. Mankey forced the Poke Ball open, and with a flash my pig-monkey was fighting-fit and readying a Karate Chop- an aerial one.

With devastating accuracy, Mankey slammed down on Wartortle with the force of a comet. Wartortle's shell cracked, and the turtle slipped out from under Mankey's paw, sending Wartortle flying.

Blue stared at my Fighting-type, mouth agape. "H-how-" he said, but couldn't continue. He fell to his knees, trembling. A small gadget slipped out of his pocket, thudding to the grass. I moved over to him to pick it up and then help him up, but he said, "Take it. You've already taken so much, that won't hurt me."

I stared at him in shock, pity welling up in my heart. I'd heard something about how bullies are really just insecure about themselves, but I hadn't believed it until that moment.

Then he suddenly looked up at me, blue eyes shattered with defeat. "How did you beat me?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

I looked at him sadly. "Read your legends, Blue," I said simply, and moved on to the Nugget Bridge.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Gold. Why was there so much gold?

Why does that thought sound familiar?

Anyway, there I was, leaving a broken Blue behind me and facing a bridge in front of me. Nugget bridge, to be exact. It was a bridge that looked like a real gold nugget, and it basically filled most of Route 24. On both sides was the crystal-clear Cerulean water, revealing some Goldeen and Magikarp swimming about.

I stepped onto the bridge, and immediately a youngster bolted up to me. "Hi," he said.

I should have expected it; I'd seen all the trainers on the bridge, even during the battle with Blue. "Hi," I replied, already grasping a Poke Ball.

"This is the nugget bridge challenge!" the youngster said, surprising me. "Beat five trainers in a row and win an awesome prize!"

"Okay," I said slowly. "Are you the first trainer?"

"You bet!" he said, with a grin. "Let's go!" I rolled my eyes, then grasped Mankey's Poke Ball and tossed it, calling the Pokemon's name. The youngster smiled.

"Let's go, Rattata-"

"Karate Chop," I ordered. Mankey rushed at the barely-aware Pokemon and knocked it out with a single attack. "I believe we're done here," I said with a small smile as a dumbfounded youngster handed me some prize money.

I moved on, facing one lass and another youngster. Then I got to someone interesting.

"Hello," he said. He wore a large green hat and overalls. "I like to camp," he said, as if he'd rehearsed it. "Ready for our battle?"

I nodded, releasing Beedrill and awaiting the camper's Pokemon. It was a small, plump blue Pokemon with leaves sticking out of its head. My Pokedex dubbed it an Oddish, saying that it kept its face in the ground all day and then spread its spores at night. I was also told by my Pokedex that this thing was Grass- and Poison-type.

I smiled and ordered a Poison Sting. The little weed Pokemon was bowled over by a barrage of purple stings, and then hopped back up defiantly. A sting hung comically off of one of Oddish's leaves, obstructing its view. The camper ordered a Stun Spore anyway.

Oddish sent a few fuzzy yellow balls flying from somewhere in its leaves, which attached to Beedrill. Beedrill shuddered.

"Beedrill?" I said, as Beedrill remained static. I was getting more concerned by the second, until the camper said something.

"It's paralyzed," he explained. I gritted my teeth. I'd read about it, but not its symptoms. Paralysis both slowed down a Pokemon and could possibly prevent it from attacking.

"Oddish," said the camper, smiling. "Use a Leech Seed* on Mr. Bee, hm?"

Oddish complied, releasing small sprouts that attached to Beedrill. The sprouts instantly began growing, vines swirling around Beedrill and obstructing my Pokemon's mobility even more.

"Beedrill..." I said, and Beedrill moved its head with a great effort to look at me. "...can you go anything?"

To my surprise, the bee nodded to me, and then its eyes flashed red. Suddenly, the vines unraveled. I looked at my Pokedex as it binged, letting me know Beedrill's Harden attack had been replaced with the move Focus Energy.

I smiled. Beedrill must have used the move to focus its energy to its drills to snap the vines. My Pokedex also told me Beedrill had increased the potential for a critical hit.

The camper grimaced, then ordered an Absorb. Oddish nodded, and then sucked in its breath. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, a green, wispy substance began to trail off of Beedrill, and my Pokemon tossed its head back, in apparent pain.

My bee Pokemon fell to the ground, the spores attached to it glowing yellow.

The camper laughed. "This is my indestructible combo! Oddish, get in close and hit it with some more Absorb!"

Apparently, Absorb's power was determined by proximity, as Beedrill actually gave off the Pokemon equivalent of a scream as Oddish got nearer.

And then, suddenly, Beedrill struck. It looked up, pain no longer evident in its posture, and one swift drill strike later, Oddish was down.

The camper was left, mouth agape. I had more coins in my pocket and more battles to win. I kept moving.

I was impressed with my little Pokemon for holding up so well and then coming up with a winning strategy. I didn't know how Beedrill knew that the camper would order a closer attack, but I didn't care. It was pretty darn cool.

Soon, I was at the fifth trainer. He had a Pikachu and a Caterpie. I blew through them with Mankey and Charmeleon, respectfully.

And, I was done. Or so I thought. When I got to the end, a guy jumped out at me, a hat on his head (which oddly seemed to be covering another hat) and an outfit that seemed double-layered. "Hello there," he said, overly cheerful. "Here's your prize for winning all the battles!" He handed me a Nugget, a gold ball that I could probably sell for some pretty Poke penny. I had almost forgotten about a prize being involved.

"And, also... I have an offer." he said, his cheerful moniker gone. He whipped off his hat, revealing a Team Rocket hat underneath. "For you to join Team Rocket! We will rule the Kanto region! We in Team Rocket will get money! And babes! And fame! And babes! And cool Pokemon! And babes! So what do you..."

He turned toward a very angry teenager. I held a Poke Ball in my hand.

"Get out of my way," I said furiously.

Let's just say the battle didn't last long. The Rocket grunt was soon on the floor, knocked out by an accidentally missed attack from Mankey.

I moved on, to the grass on the left of Route 24. There was a camper there with a Nidoran, which I beat easily. I was in the tall grass for only a little while longer when I saw a familiar Jigglypuff along with a Butterfree. And behind them was...

"Leaf," I said. The girl turned to face me, surprise in her eyes. She saw me.

"Hi, Red!" she said, giving me a little wave. I smiled back. "Just let me defeat these two Oddish..."

I nodded, then turned to see the little weeds. I saw two fierce little Grass-types staring up at me. And I immediately knew I wanted one on my team. I readied a Poke Ball.

"I'm going to catch one of these things," I told Leaf, sending out Mankey. Leaf nodded, withdrawing her Butterfree to make the fight more fair for the pair of Oddish.

"That was my idea. We can help each other out," said Leaf. She ordered a Sing, and one Oddish dropped to the ground, asleep. I ordered a simple Scratch.

Mankey complied, darting forward and back, delivering a scratch along the way.

They were sufficiently weak after a few more attacks, so Leaf and I threw Poke Balls simultaneously.

We had Oddishes. Both of us. We smiled at each other, holding our new team members.

She left with a good-bye and some good wishes, and I stared after her. She was definitely a competent battler. I knew that now even more than before.

I turned to the right after getting out of the tall grass, looking down into my newly-occupied Poke Ball. A smiling Grass-type stared up at me, so I smiled back.

I looked up, checking out Route 25.

"I'm ready," I said, looking down at Oddish again.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

So. Many. Trainers. What sorcery was this?

I could probably have evolved all of my Pokemon there. I'm serious. There were so many trainers on Route 25, I was fighting someone every five seconds.

A few steps. "I love to hike! Let's battle!" Okay, done. A few more. "I love shorts, they're comfy and easy to wear!" Now where have I heard that before?

I swear, my Pokemon were exhausted after twenty yards. But, hey. I'm not a complainer. Let's get on to the actual story, shall we?

There were a few trainers that intrigued me in those first yards. A camper had an Paras, a Grass- and Bug-type Pokemon. Its staring, round eyes stood out from an orange bug body. On its back were two red mushrooms, which my Pokedex told me where beneficial for health. Charmeleon actually had a tough time taking the thing out, what with Spores and absorbing and such.

Another interesting Pokemon was a Magikarp a fisherman had. It's dopey eyes looked docile enough, but they had an inner rage to them. Or maybe that was my imagination. Anyway, it was a little red fish with whiskers and a crown-looking fin on its head. That was the first battle I used Oddish in. Oddly enough, one Absorb was enough to take out the little fish.

The next intriguing little Pokemon was a Diglett, whose name I had to learn from my Pokedex. It was a little brown groundhog with a large nose and two beady black eyes. It was pretty adorable, and I almost regretted taking it out with Oddish's PoisonPowder and Absorb. The hiker who owned it was devastated and began weeping about how it would now never trust him enough to show him its feet.

That was strange, but I moved on. The final cool Pokemon I encountered was a Bellsprout, a Grass- and Poison-type like Oddish. It was a thin stalk with a bell-shaped flower on its head, which had two beady eyes. I took it out with a few Embers from Charmeleon, and that was that.

The end of the route showed me the amazing view of the sea and a strange building far away, which seemed to crackle with electricity. It also got me to end up at a house, topped with a blue roof and surrounded by white fencing. I opened the gate cautiously, expecting some old kook to come out, Exeggutors Egg Bomb-ing away. However, nothing of the sort happened and I walked up to a plain wood door.

I knocked softly, hands on my Poke Balls. For some reason, I had a sneaking suspicion this was a Team Rocket hideout or something. Again, I was incorrect in my assumption. I heard a sound like someone yelling for help inside.

I opened the door cautiously, and was immediately swamped by Eevees, Flareons, Vaporeons, and Jolteons, all crying out worriedly. I was bowled over by paws, some brown, some red, some blue, and some yellow. Ever since that day, I have never, _ever _wanted an Eevee, no matter how much they've been recommended to me (by Blue, by some reason), but we'll get to that later.

I struggled to my feet, finding an Eevee climbing up my vest and a Jolteon sitting on my hat. I removed both, then moved toward the source of the screaming: a strange, metallic tube attached to another tube with a metal cylinder.

"Help me! I'm stuck, ya hear!" shouted a voice from the inside of the tube. I opened a door on the tube, and a strange Rattata-like creature somersaulted out. I yelped and leaped backwards.

"Oh ma goodness thank ya so much!" said the creature. It stared up at me with eyes—_human _eyes. I gulped and knelt beside it, which was a challenge as a bunch of Eevee and its evolutions swarmed up to the creature.

"What in the world are you?" I asked, then immediately realized it was rude. However, the creature didn't seem to care.

"Name's Bill, ya see! And I made the Pokemon box system!"

It seemed as if one of those anime sweat drops went down the creature—Bill's face as I said, "Pokemon box system?"

In a rage, the—Bill screamed at me, "Ya mean ya don' know?" He leaped up on my face and started scratching.

"Aargh!" I screamed, batting at Bill as he attacked me. "What in the world?" I asked, my face stinging as I succeeded and grabbed Bill before he could do more damage.

"Just get me back ta a human!" Bill screamed, small arms waving at me to no avail.

"How do I do that?" I asked, puzzled. I looked around at all the complex machinery around me in the house (most of it covered in Eevee and its evolutions).

Bill sighed, as if ashamed of talking to a moron like me. "Put me in the tube on the right, ya see?" Bill pointed his little Rattata paw at the correct tube. I did so, so he said, "Then go to the computer and click on the 'Separation' program at the top of the screen."

I moved to the computer, and Bill said something to all the Pokemon in the room. They shut the door of the tube with a clang. I clicked with the mouse on the screen, clueless, then saw the program Bill had told me about.

_Click-click_. A strange humming began in the room, and I stepped back, hands held up in surrender. A blue light began emitting from the tube Bill was in, and then the light traveled along the cylinder to the other tube. A sudden increase in volume; a flash of blue light, and the door on the left tube, and a man stepped out.

He had brown, curly hair and stubble, and he was wearing a white work shirt with slacks. The hum died down, and he said, "Hey there."

A scratching from the right tube alerted the man and he moved over to it, then opened the door. A Rattata hopped out and scampered off to play with one of the Eevees. I stood there, a little confused about what occurred.

"I'm Bill; the real one," said the man, holding out his hand for me to shake. "I accidentally activated the "Fusion" program for ma Pokemon Combiner, an' poof! I'm half rat Pokemon!" Bill laughed, scratching at his stubble.

"So you got fused with a Rattata?" I said.

Bill looked at me like I was a little slow. "Yer a little slow, eh?" Yup. He did.

I stared at him with the look I give Team Rocket members and he quieted down. "Anyway, you're welcome," I said a bit snobbishly, still miffed about the 'slow' comment.

He sheepishly said his thanks, and then (guess what?) he offered me an Eevee.

"Yeah, sorry, but no," I said, "I'm fine with the Pokemon I have."

Bill thought for a while. "Well, I have to repay ya with somethin'... I know! I'll give ya this." Bill then handed me a ticket, and said, "I wasn't plannin' on goin' on the cruise any-who. Have fun, ya hear?"

I nodded, a little taken aback, and then studied the ticket. In shiny gold letters, there were the words "SS. ANNE." I have to admit I got a little excited; it was the most expensive activity in all of Kanto. I stuffed the pass in the smallest pocket of my backpack before Bill could take it back.

I thanked him (ironically, since the pass was a thank-you) and made my way out.

I didn't realize there was a shortcut to get back, utilizing ledges below Bill's house, until it was too late and I was back at Nugget Bridge. I wanted to scream slow-mo "Noooo" style, but I kept my cool and continued on.

I was in front of the gym, ready to enter, when a man came running up to me. "Please help!" he said, waving his arms in a worried fashion. "Someone broke into my house and stole one of my valuable TMs! He's still near my house!"

I don't know how he knew I was a Pokemon trainer (besides, you know, the Poke Balls and my standing in front of a gym) but he came to the right guy. I ran in the direction he pointed and saw a man fleeing from the guy's house.

A fence separated us, but I leaped over it and tackled the guy. I don't know how I did it, as the man was twice my size, but I bowled him over.

Of course, it was a Team Rocket grunt. He said something inappropriate for the kids, and I noticed the disc in his hand- a TM. I resisted punching the guy in the face and instead let Mankey out of its Poke Ball. It had learned Fury Swipes during one of our battles during our Route 25 trek, so I ordered that. My little soldier did not hold back.

Soon, the grunt had an incredibly scratched-up face (and I realized I could be cruel when I wanted to be) and I was dragging him back to the man, who'd gone to his front door, chewing his fingernails.

"Oh my goodness! You got him!" said the man. "Thank you oh, so much! You can have the TM!"

I must say, at that moment I mentally face-palmed. I had gotten back the TM that had been stolen, and then he just gave it away? What was the point? But, hey. It was basically a free TM, so I would take it.

I studied the TM as I moved back to the Gym. It was the TM for Dig, with a large '28' etched in the disc's surface. It wouldn't be of much use in the fight I was about to have, but I could still teach it for future's sake. Charmeleon pretty much jumped on the TM, so I taught Dig to Charmeleon. Poof—bye, bye, Growl. Hello, Dig.

I unlatched all of the rest of my Poke Balls and studied my Pokemon. They looked battle-ready to me for sure.

I smiled.

"Let's do this."

(-o-)

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Who had one badge under his belt and four Pokemon? _This _guy.

When I walked into the Cerulean Gym, I was pretty confident. I had two Pokemon that had no disadvantage against Water-types and one Pokemon who actually had an advantage over them.

'This might be fun,' I thought.

Well... I know you're expected an 'I was wrong' line here, but to tell you the truth? I breezed through that gym. There were a few trainers standing in the way of Misty, but they were fairly easy to beat. They were all standing in select spots along a maze suspended over a pool, and a lot of them actually swam while battling me.

I fought a Horsea first thing; it was a little blue seahorse-looking Pokemon, with big eyes and a tan underside. Oddish blasted the thing away pretty quickly.

The only challenge besides Misty herself was a swimmer who had a Slowpoke, a Water- and Psychic-type. The Pokemon looked a little bit like a hippo, with pink skin and a tan muzzle, with sleepy eyes and small fangs. The first thing it used was Confusion, which surprised me and knocked out Oddish. I sent out Beedrill, however, and Slowpoke was knocked down quickly after that.

After healing, I returned to the Gym and moved to the back, where Misty was. She had orange hair up in a ponytail, and... blah, blah, blah. If you knew what Pokemon were, you knew who Misty was. She was on the cover of the sports section of a newspaper almost every day for some swimming competition or another.

Anyway, when I moved up to her little pedestal at the back, she looked me up and down, which I didn't mind, until she said, "You look like a wimp."

"Excuse me?" I said, my temper sparked.

"Ah, whatever. This'll be over quickly," said Misty, yawning and ignoring my retort. She reached out her hand, and a swimmer handed her a Poke Ball.

I readied Mankey's Poke Ball, saving Oddish as my secret weapon. Misty readied her Poke Ball. "Staryu, let's end this nice and fast!" she said, releasing a starfish-like Pokemon with a jewel in the center of its body.

"Mankey, let's go!" I said, and my little Fighting-type popped out, ready for a skirmish. It hopped from foot to foot as usual.

"Staryu, hit it with some Water Gun," said Misty, bored, flipping her hand at me dismissively.

I swear, I almost growled. She was ticking me off a bit. "Mankey! Evade the water and come in for a Karate Chop!"

Mankey nodded, then slid under the Water Gun Staryu had released and came under Staryu, slamming its glowing paw into the Water-type's jewel center.

Staryu's jewel began flickering in color. It fell back, and I noticed a little spiderweb crack running up from the bottom of the jewel. Misty raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm," she hummed, then retrieved the Water-type. I raised my own eyebrows. Then Misty readied another Poke Ball, then released...

A bigger starfish. Except this one was purple and had five extra arms, along with a bigger jewel in the middle. It gave off a weird sound something between gurgling and electronics.

Mankey wasn't entirely sure what to do, stepping back and ceasing its little foot-dance. I stared at the jewel in the middle of the newcomer, studying... studying...

"Jump! Now!" I cried, and Mankey complied without question. A blast of water went zooming underneath Mankey at that very moment, very nearly taking off the head of a nearby swimmer.

Mankey turned the jump into a Mega Kick in midair, its leg whooshing through the air. Misty's Pokemon simply stood there.

Mankey's leg was about to slam with devastating force into the other Pokemon, when I noticed something odd—the Pokemon's jewel was flashing, like I'd noticed before it had released that Water Gun.

"Mankey-" I started shouting, but was cut off.

"Starmie! Use Light Screen!" Misty said. I winced as a pink shield formed around Starmie's form, and Mankey slammed into it. Mankey went flying, then ended up at the feet of a swimmer, who seemed to be scared of fighting pig-monkeys and ran off screaming.

I retreated Mankey, adjusting the brim of my hat so it covered my eyes. It may have seemed like I was upset and trying to hide it, but what I was really trying to hide was that I was analyzing the playing field. I hadn't felt the need before, but now that Mankey was down, it seemed like I might have needed it.

I noticed two things that stuck out above everything else: the pedestal Misty had been on, which wasn't much use in battle, and the water. I know it seems obvious that there's water in a water gym, but I hadn't even considered using it to my advantage.

Now, how to lure Starmie into the water..?

"Hurry up, kiddo! I ain't got all day," said Misty impatiently.

"Fine," I muttered, then got Oddish's Poke Ball off my belt. "Let's go."

I released Oddish, and Misty smiled. "Finally," she said, "something worthy of fighting me." She narrowed her eyes and leaned over, as if she were fighting rather than her Pokemon.

Oddish and Starmie just sort of circled each other for a while, like wolves in a duel to the death. Then, they both struck simultaneously. Starmie began spinning into a purple tornado, then headed straight for Oddish. In the meantime, Oddish was executing a flipping maneuver over Starmie and into the water.

Misty looked confused for a second. "Was that a blunder? You know I have an advantage in aquatic battles.

I bit my lip and lowered my brim some more. Misty said, "All right then. Starmie, in the water."

As soon as I heard the splash, I shouted, "Great job, Oddish!"

"How?" asked Misty, puzzled. "I told you, I have the advantage!"

"Not when Oddish has been releasing PoisonPowder into the water," I said, grinning Misty. Starmie suddenly bobbed to the surface of the water, face-down, as we watched. It was followed by Oddish, also knocked out. I figured Starmie had used some epic underwater maneuvers to knock Oddish out, but I never found out exactly what those maneuvers were.

Misty grimaced, then readied Staryu again.

"This is my last Pokemon!" she said. "Staryu, you gotta win!" she sent Staryu out again, who looked as battered as it had before.

I sent out Beedrill. "Beedrill, use a Focus Energy!" I said, at the same time Misty called for a Recover attack.

Beedrill's eyes turned red for a moment, then returned to their normal color. I knew my bee Pokemon was now focused. So focused, in fact, Beedrill could probably find the weak point of the Staryu as easily as I drank water. Staryu, on the other hand, leaped into the water and then back out. When Staryu returned, it looked completely refreshed—no more crack.

It didn't really matter, though. "Beedrill, use Fury Attack!"

Unfortunately, I'd misjudged. As Beedrill closed in—aiming, oddly, for the Staryu's right arm, instead of the jewel as I'd suspected—when Staryu started a tornado like Starmie had. Beedrill was smacked like a fly by a swatter.

Beedrill went sailing (get it?) and splashed into the water. I grimaced. Would Beedrill be able to recover?

Thankfully, this is Beedrill we're talking about, so I shouldn't have worried. As Staryu rushed (as fast as a starfish can) to the edge to check it out, Beedrill came soaring out of the water, drenched and dripping but still conscious. A critical Fury Attack to the left arm sent Staryu spinning, until the starfish thudded to the floor, defeated.

Misty fell to her knees, shocked. "Whoa," was all she said.

Let's just say I got my Cascade Badge.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Misty outstretched her hand. In her palm lay my second badge: the Cascade Badge. I had just beat the redhead swimmer, and her powerful starfish Pokemon. I accepted the badge and smiled at her.

She looked at me and said, "Sorry I was calling you a punk and a kid earlier, by the way. I didn't realize you were so powerful."

"It's alright," I said slowly, not entirely believing my words. I hadn't really thought about what she'd said, I just wanted to battle and hopefully win the badge. "I know I have a lot to learn."

She smiled, as if thanking me for taking it so well, and then said, "The next badge you should try to earn is in Vermillion City, south of here and through the underground passage. The Gym Leader is called Lt. Surge. He uses Electric Pokemon, so be prepared!"

I nodded, said my goodbyes, and left the gym. I slipped the pin on the back of the badge through my backpack strap and smiled at how good it looked there, underneath the Boulder Badge I'd earned from Brock.

Speaking of people I've met before...

I was walking past the bike shop, in the southward direction Misty had told me to go, when the owner walked out of the shop. He was carrying a shiny red bike.

"Hi," I said warily. Last time the guy and I had met, he'd tried to sell me a bicycle for a million Poke Dollars.

"Hello," he said dully. He wasn't giving me very good service. He set the bike down in the grass. "I'm told by Misty, Cerulean Gym Leader, to give you this bike."

Then he walked away.

My first thought was, 'Okay then...' but then I walked up to the bike. It was fitted exactly right for me, in all my 5'4-ness. It had a beautiful, sleek red frame and black wheels with reflective white treads for nighttime. The handle bars had rubber that apparently molded to your hand shape.

All in all, it was an incredibly nice bike. I got on and felt at the handle bars, which shifted under my hands, trying to mold. I smiled, and childishly pretended I was revving it like a motorcycle.

Soon enough, I was on my way. I'd learned to ride a bike at a young age, but I'd sold my old one a few years ago to help with my GameCube fund.

Unfortunately, though, my first ride on the bike was short lived. At the south end of town was a long white fence, blocking me off from getting into Route 5. The only opening was filled by an Acidia Shrub, and I'd experienced those nasty things on Route 2. I wasn't eager to test my luck with them again, at least not until I got the HM for Cut.

I rode around the city a bit, then noticed that on the east side of the city was a small white fence- the one I'd jumped to tackle that Rocket Grunt. And if I followed the road past that... I would reach Route 5.

I jumped the fence, after discovering the bike was collapsible and somehow fit in my pack (it was also amazingly light weight, too). The bike clanked around back there, though, and I hoped none of my potion spray bottles would rupture.

I pulled out the bike again, unfolded it (after a few looks at the instruction manual I discovered in a compartment under the seat) and mounted again. I was ready to go.

I zipped along, until I got to the turn leading onto Route 5, which I noticed immediately had two buildings on it: one a large one, and one a smaller establishment.

To get to the larger building, I soon found, I would have to jump a bunch of ledges, which was laced with tall grass. I shrugged, and got off my bike once more.

I began hopping ledges once I'd gotten the bike all packed up, and accidentally landed on a small cat-like Pokemon. It was tan, had gigantic feline eyes, no visible nose, long whiskers, a strange coin on its forehead, and black ears. It also had a curly tail, which I found adorable.

The Pokemon stared at me, claws unsheathed. I backed away slowly, one arm held up in surrender and one arm grabbing for my Pokedex.

My eyes shifted from Pokemon to Pokedex as the cat advanced on me. My Pokedex designated the Pokemon as Meowth, and that it was Normal-type. It also let me know that Meowths adore circular objects and look for loose change at night.

I came up with an easy strategy pretty quickly. I simply rolled out a spare Poke Ball I had on me, and the Meowth leaped for it. I then let out Mankey for a swift Karate Chop, and Meowth was down.

I met no further incidents on the way down to the building, and I knocked on the door. Immediately after the door opened, I noticed a sign above the door saying 'Pokemon Day Care Center.' An old man stuck his head out of the door.

"Hello," he said kindly. "Won't you come in, trainer?"

I did, and came into a room with a table in the center and a PC in the right corner. "This is the Pokemon Day Care," said the man, gesturing around. "We take in your Pokemon and raise it for you. Would you like to use our services?"

I thought for a minute, then my face lit up. "Yeah, I would like that."

(-o-)

I came back into the day care two minutes later, a new Poke Ball on my belt. "I'd like you to raise this Pokemon, please," I said, letting the Meowth I'd battled earlier out. "I'll come back for it."

Meowth looked up at me, and I knelt down beside it. "I know I just caught you, Meowth, but I want to focus on the four Pokemon I have with me. Do you understand that?" Meowth nodded, but still looked a little sad about leaving its new master.

I smiled, petted Meowth's head a little bit, then the day care man picked up Meowth. "I hope you realize you must pay for this service," he said. I nodded. I hadn't actually known that before, but I'd suspected.

The old man nodded, then he took Meowth to a pen behind a counter where I heard the happy cries of a Rattata, an Ekans, and a Koffing. Pokemon left there by other customers, I assumed.

I left the building, missing my new recruit already. But when I needed Meowth, I would know it was there, waiting for me, powerful as the rest of my Pokemon.

(-o-)

The smaller building that was on the route was the entrance to the underground passage Misty had talked about. There was a girl to the side of the stairs down, and she told me people sometimes dropped items in the passage.

It was true; I found a few useful items: a Parlyz Heal, a Poke Doll, and a Super Potion. I remembered Misty's speech; she had said Lt. Surge, the next Gym Leader, used Electric-types. The Parlyz Heal would be good for that. The Poke Doll was a nice distraction if I ever needed help running from a battle with a wild Pokemon, and the Super Potion was a more advanced healing item.

The rest of the passage was pretty boring, it was pretty dark, lit only with electric lights. I zipped through it with my bike, though, so that didn't really matter to me.

Eventually, I reached the stairs up. I packed my bike (again) and headed up, where a little girl with pink hair awaited me. She offered a trade for my female Nidoran or something like that, but I didn't have one of those, so I declined.

When I came out of the second underground passage entrance, I was practically blinded by the sun. A youngster smiled wickedly and held up his Poke Ball, ready to ambush me.

I was on Route 6, almost to Vermillion City.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Let's get going!" the guy shouted, his girlfriend hanging off his arm.

I readied a Poke Ball uninterestedly. The guy sent out a Nidorino, grinning. The Nidorino was a purple, four-legged dinosaur Pokemon with a horn on its head and angry eyes.

I sent out Charmeleon, who released a bout of flame and unsheathed its claws. Nidorino gazed at my Pokemon, then let out a harsh battle cry. Charmeleon responded with its own cry.

The battle was quick and fierce. The two leaped at each other, Charmeleon unleashing its flames and swiping at Nidorino, with Nidorino lowering its horn. Charmeleon swiped at Nidorino's face, sending the Poison-type flying back.

Nidorino rushed forward, but fell back under the Ember attack, eventually being knocked out. My enemy fell to the ground, mouth agape. His girlfriend stared down at him in pity.

"My… my… victory! I was gonna show my girlfriend I was strong!" said the guy on the ground. That was the point that I left.

I looked back on the underground passage's entrance, wiping sweat off my brow as I did so. I could see, beyond the entrance, the large gate into Saffron City. I remembered my attempted walk through that.

(-o-)

"Wait a minute! Stop right there!" said the gate guard as I tried to walk by. "That road is closed!"

I looked at the guard from under the brim of my hat. He gulped, as if threatened by my presence.

"If you're looking for a city with a Gym in it, I suggest south—to Vermillion City. Good day." He turned away from me then, intent on a book about a boy wizard or something.

I shrugged, turned on my heel, and moved back out onto Route 6. I then proceeded to beat a lot of trainers in my way on the route, which wasn't very hard. I did work up a sweat from the heat, though.

(-o-)

But that's not important. What's important is that the route wasn't entirely exciting. I found near nothing in the grass, just more Rattata. The first new-to-me Pokemon I saw was that Nidorino. But thankfully, I saw someone there that amped up the experience I had a little.

I had just beaten a picnicker with a Spearow when I encountered a girl. But not just any girl—Leaf. I hadn't seen her since I'd met her on Route 24, where I'd caught my Oddish.

"Heya, Red," Leaf said. I smiled, adjusting my hat to better shade me from the sun. "I haven't seen you in a little while. Surprised I ended up getting ahead of you on this route. What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said, the same light smile on my lips. "Just looking for a good Pokemon battle on this route."

"I was thinking the same thing," Leaf said, grinning. "Care for a battle with me?" She held up a Poke Ball.

I returned the gesture, holding up Oddish's Poke Ball. Leaf sent out her Butterfree, which I'd seen the last time we'd met.

I almost regretted the choice I made with Oddish, but sent it out anyway. "Oddish, let's hit it first with PoisonPowder!" Oddish leaped for the butterfly, whipping the leaf on its head around and scattering spores all over Butterfree.

Butterfree let out a cry as the poison began to take effect, but Leaf ordered a Gust. Butterfree shook off its pain and then waved its wings, sending a gale slamming into my Pokemon. Oddish was taken off its feet and sent flying into me. I caught the weed Pokemon, which smiled up at me. I set Oddish back on the ground, where it got ready for battle once more.

Leaf and I shouted out simultaneously, and our Pokemon leaped at each other; Oddish commencing with an Absorb as Butterfree used Tackle. Butterfree's strength was sapped as it slammed into my Pokemon, and both Pokemon fell to the ground.

I retreated my Pokemon, but Leaf left Butterfree out. The Bug- and Flying-type struggled to its large red feet, flapping its wings feebly. I sent out Charmeleon.

Leaf's face fell; I knew this was a bit unfair. Sending a Pokemon with a type advantage out against your opponent was looked down upon, especially when the opponent's Pokemon was weakened. But Leaf wanted a good battle, and I was going to give it to her.

"Butterfree! Go for another Gust!" she said. It was beginning to dawn on me that Butterfree didn't have the best moves in its arsenal.

"Charmeleon! Slip under it and slam it from beneath!"

I realized that sounded odd just as Charmeleon dived under the quickly-moving winds, then spun around and let loose an Ember, burning Butterfree badly and sending it spiraling.

Butterfree down. However many more Pokemon she had to go.

Leaf retreated the fallen butterfly, then sent out the first Pokemon I'd seen her with, except it looked… different. A long, pink Pokemon with large green eyes and a tuft of curly hair on the top of its body entered the scene. It let out a cry and flexed its small pink arms.

"Wigglytuff!" Leaf said, "Use Sing!" The pink Pokemon (which my Pokedex denoted as a Normal-type) complied and let loose a haunting lullaby. Charmeleon thudded to the ground, its eyes closed.

Wigglytuff then let loose with everything it had, attacking my sleeping Pokemon relentlessly. You'd think the lizard Pokemon would have woken up from the battering, but the Sing attack seemed to have a greater effect than it seemed.

Charmeleon eventually woke up, but not before getting numerous bruises all over its body. It yawned, and then sat up, rubbing its eyes blearily.

My Pokemon really woke up after a DoubleSlap. In irritation, Charmeleon swiped at Wigglytuff with a Metal Claw. Wigglytuff, surprised at the sudden backlash, went tumbling backward.

Charmeleon leaped on the balloon immediately, Metal Claw ready. My Pokemon began mercilessly attacking Wigglytuff. I adjusted my hat again, covering my eyes; my Fire Pokemon was being pretty savage.

Leaf cried out as Charmeleon dealt a brutal finishing blow, slamming its claws into Wigglytuff so hard the balloon went bouncing away. When Leaf retreated her Pokemon, it was an immensely cut-up Pokemon. It was a gruesome sight.

I retreated my Pokemon, even I a little frightened by it. What I'd witnessed from my starter had been incredibly over the top.

Leaf appeared incredibly upset by the way the battle was going, especially with Charmeleon's performance. She sent out her Oddish anyway, though.

I sent out Beedrill, hoping this Pokemon didn't go berserk like my starter had. Beedrill struck the air a few times with its drills, letting out a strange, insect-like sound.

Leaf gulped and nervously ordered a Stun Spore as I asked for a Fury Attack. I could tell the Oddish wasn't very well trained, because Beedrill batted the weed Pokemon down before it could even send out the yellow spores.

Leaf gritted her teeth, and I could somehow tell she was trying not to cry. She smiled at me, however, with an effort. She opened her mouth to say something, but then turned away and walked in the direction of Vermillion City. I raised a hand in her direction and started to say something—anything, but I found I had nothing I could say.

I had known her for only a short time, yet I felt horrible about beating her so badly. I wanted to comfort her, but felt that the only thing I would do would be to make things worse. So I refrained.

I didn't want to do anything after Charmeleon's grisly performance, feeling as if, in a way, the Pokemon had broken my trust in it. I was no longer sure of Charmeleon's power—what if the Fire-type lizard couldn't handle the immense attacking ability it had? What if Charmeleon decided I was only holding it back, and attack the one it had known its entire journey? I simply didn't know. But, pushing all these thoughts aside, I strengthened my resolve and continued my way towards Vermillion City, which wasn't far away at all now.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

I stepped up to the PC, swallowing and steeling myself. I turned it on and stared at a paper the nurse had given me. The note said my username was: my first name, last initial. I typed in redr. My password was my birthday. So I input 12899.

The screen changed, showing me a **Welcome, redr!** And immediately changed again, to the image of a box. I gulped, and then set a Poke Ball on a red circle on the PC. A flash of light, and the Poke Ball disappeared.

I almost broke down as Charmeleon gave me a heartbroken look. It tore me apart to send it into the box system. But I felt scared by the furious bludgeoning it had given Leaf's Wigglytuff.

"It's only for a while, buddy…" I whispered.

A voice came from behind me. I turned to see a middle-aged, disgruntled-looking man. "Can ya move it? I'm tryin' ta take out my Pokemon, ya…" he proceeded to call me some unsightly names. I stuffed the paper into my pocket and promptly left.

I was in Vermillion City, the sunlit port. It also happened to be the home of the third gym leader. I was ready to get my third badge… but without Charmeleon. I couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

I put my hands in my pockets and trudged to the left, ready to explore. I raised a hand to knock on the door left of the Pokemon Center, but I never got to. The door opened, as if waiting for me. Inside the building was an older man with a voluminous white mustache.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, wrapping and unwrapping the hand he hadn't opened the door with around his staff.

"Hi," I replied, a little taken aback. "Erm… where am I?"

"You happen to be, young sir, at the Pokemon Fan Club headquarters. I assume you meant to show up here?"

I started to speak… "Well, I—" but I never got to finish. The man grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside, already talking.

"Oh my goodness, I am so glad you're here—" he took me past a girl who was playing with a Rattata— "we don't have many members, you see—" he sped me through a gaggle of Grimer-clad enthusiasts— "you must meet my Ponyta—have I spoken to you of my Ponyta? It's incredibly warm, you see, due to the blazing fire that makes up its mane. It's quite incredible to watch, I must say—a wonder of life." He yanked me through a couple that was talking animatedly about Haunter.

Things continued in this fashion until the man tugged me up to a small shrine he'd built. On it, as a centerpiece, was a picture of his Ponyta. I was feeling a little strange—like I needed to get out of that place or I'd explode from the strangeness of it all.

The man was still chattering. I didn't understand much of it—he said it all incredibly quickly—but I got snippets. I caught that he was the head chief of the place. He also owned a Pidgey, an Abra, and another Pokemon whose name I _think_ started with a 'B.'

He eventually stopped rambling to take a breath, and I managed to stutter out that I had things to do and excused myself.

I gulped in the fresh air and tried to forget how much that experience had freaked me out. I can't tell you why, but a guy that continually talks about his Pokemon—and I'm pretty sure he'd said something about how much he hugged his Ponyta—is simply…weird.

I moved on from that pretty quickly, though, when I saw the ship.

It was a huge cruise liner, gigantic lights lining it on all sides. On the side facing shore, there were the bold black letters:

**S.S. AQUA**

I stared, open-mouthed at it. I remembered, suddenly, a vague memory. My father was smiling and standing on the dock of a ship. In the background was a lighthouse. I had just said something funny or cute, because my father instantaneously laughed. He reached down and picked me up, then sat me on his shoulders. I giggled, and then looked down to see the boards of a small jet boat.

The memory was over. I felt a sudden sense of loss. That was slightly healed, though, when I remembered the ticket Bill had given me.

My face broke into a grin as I pulled out the ticket, golden letters and all. I'd always wanted to go on the outrageously expensive trip the _Aqua _offered. But my family had always been middle-class, even lower at times.

My gaze shifted to the big ship, then down to the small stream of people boarding it. I then noticed a sign at the edge of the dock that announced a boarding party. I straightened my hat, clenched my ticket, and walked down to the port.

(-o-)

After a quick slice of French apple pie, I was stuffed. I overheard from some rich dude with a snobby voice say, "I must inquire, where does the captain reside at this moment?" (I almost made a face; this guy obviously tried way to hard to sound fancy.)

"Ah, the finest of questions," said his friend, "I hear he is ill and has resigned to his quarters.

"A pity. I hear he teaches any trainer coming his way the hidden technique Cut!" said the first person.

I grinned silently, and moved away from the party after consulting a map of the boat.

(-o-)

I heard the sounds of sick (and, unfortunately, it hitting a bucket) while walking down the hallway I deemed correct from what the map had told me, assuring me I'd come to the right place. I opened the door from which the sounds were emanating gently to see a graying sailor keeled over a bucket. I took a step in and immediately wrinkled my nose. The porthole helped none to remove the stench from the room.

The captain groaned, then made me jump by saying, "Ah, how pathetic. A captain, seasick on his own boat! And it isn't even moving! Oh, what an old man I've become…"

The captain suddenly gasped as he noticed me in the room. "I say! Young man, it is inappropriate for you to see me in this state! Please… leave."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, my emotions mixing as pitiful and repulsed (by the smell, not him, of course).

"Well… a nice back rub may assuage the sick…" said the sailor. I had to think for a quick second to comb through his sentence before I fully understood it.

I complied, rubbing the captain's back gently. I didn't think much about it and still don't, so you shouldn't either.

Anyway, I was soon done and the man's discomfort was gone. He smiled at me, then said, "How do you feel about the move Cut?"

Now, don't get me wrong—Cut is not a very good move at all in battle—but I had noticed one of those Acidia shrubs outside the Gym, blocking my path, and I didn't want to deal with that. I requested the old sailor teach it to me, and he grinned.

I left the room with a Cut-knowing Beedrill. I assured myself I'd get Beedrill to forget it as soon as the move was no longer necessary.

Unfortunately, none other than Blue stopped me in my exit of the ship.

"Hello," he said coldly. I figured out pretty quickly that he was trying to uphold his mask—I'd beaten him very badly last time. I could see the wound, still fresh, under the icy façade.

"Hello," I repeated, staring the blonde down. His gaze didn't waver. Somehow, I admired his effort to remain strong. "I assume you want a battle?"

"You can bet on it. And this time, I won't lose to an insolent amateur such as you." Blue readied a Poke Ball and leaned over in a ready position.

I gave him a funny look. Didn't he realize I'd beaten him every time? And somehow, I was the amateur to him?

He gazed at me, ice in his expression but fire in his eyes. I readied a Poke Ball.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Blue gave off a little smirk, and then threw his first Pokemon out. It was a Rattata, the same one I'd fought in our last battle.

I sent out Mankey, who gave off a cry. The two Pokemon studied each other like wolves in a wild duel. Suddenly, Rattata struck, without Blue even making a peep.

A blur of purple and tan, the rat Pokemon sunk its teeth into Mankey's arm. Mankey yelped in pain, shaking its arm in a way that was very unlike the soldier Pokemon.

Rattata was soon sent flying into the air, but used this to its advantage. Blue smirked. Apparently, his 'strategy' this time was to let Rattata go wild. Rattata changed its trajectory in the air, aiming towards Mankey. Jaws agape once more, Rattata rocketed down onto Mankey, biting once more.

Mankey was bitten in the torso, and performed a back flip, dislodging Rattata in the process. A kick sent Rattata flying into the wall of the ship with a _thunk_.

Mankey advanced on the fallen Pokemon, which groaned. Blue grimaced, and then ordered a Hyper Fang. However, Rattata tried to step forward and cringed, falling to the ground.

I hated beating an opponent when it was down, but I ordered a Karate Chop. Mankey leaped on the rat Pokemon, its paw glowing blue. The paw slammed into Rattata with such force that the Normal-type was sent bouncing away.

Rattata groaned and whimpered as it was retreated. I retreated Mankey, too, in case Blue's next Pokemon was Pidgey.

Well, it wasn't, but it was Pidgey's evolved form: Pidgeotto. The bird Pokemon gave off a cry, glaring at me. I almost reached for Charmeleon's (now empty) Poke Ball slot, but remembered I didn't have it with me in the knick of time. I instead sent out Oddish, a plan forming in my mind.

Pidgeotto swooped for Oddish after an order for a Wing Attack. Oddish jumped—or, more like, tripped—out of the way and Pidgeotto sailed on. I smiled and said, "Oddish! Use PoisonPowder!"

Oddish jumped on Pidgeotto's back as it soared back towards Blue. The small Grass-type smiled, and then released a bunch of purple spores onto Pidgeotto's head. Pidgeotto screeched and fell to the floor, wings still splayed.

Blue gritted his teeth and said, "Gust!" Pidgeotto shook of the pain and flapped its wings, sending itself once more into the air. A shocked Oddish rolled off Pidgeotto's back and thudded to the floor, where Pidgeotto sent a Gust into the Grass Pokemon's face. Oddish let out a scream and then went rolling away, slamming into the wall.

I whipped my head around to look at my fallen weed Pokemon, who groaned and its leaves fell over its face. I was starting to regret leaving Charmeleon behind.

I ran to Oddish and swiped the leaves from its face. It was pretty clear that the Pokemon was knocked out. I frowned, then took out Oddish's Poke Ball and retreated it.

Blue smirked, leaving Pidgeotto out. I readied a Poke Ball, contemplating my choice. Setting my expression in determination, I sent out Beedrill. It whirred its drills, glaring at the bird Pokemon.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!" I said. The bee complied, dashing at Pidgeotto and lunging at the bird with drills ready. Beedrill then released a barrage of stingers, which lodged itself in the bird Pokemon's body, albeit its attempts to lift off.

The battle from there was wild, but quick. Beedrill swept its left drill toward Pidgeotto, striking the bird just under its right wing. Pidgeotto batted the bee away with a wing, and Beedrill went spiraling away. Beedrill struggled to get up, but Pidgeotto leaped on the Bug Pokemon with claws ready.

Beedrill ended up on the ground, knocked out. Warning horns broke out, announcing the imminent departure of the _Aqua_. I winced and looked around, startled, but Blue remained solid.

I retrieved my poor bee Pokemon, and then sent out Mankey. My little soldier did its familiar battle dance. Pidgeotto glared at the Fighting-type, but it was short-lived. The bird keeled over, succumbing to the poison Beedrill had inflicted.

Blue grimaced, but then said, "This battle isn't over. I still have two Pokemon, Red, and they won't bow to you."

"We'll see," I said curtly. "Send out your next Pokemon." Blue smirked and complied, sending out Kadabra, evolved from the Abra I'd faced last time.

I knew then I was in trouble. There was still a possibility of winning, though, and I would pursue that until the end.

"Kadabra," said Blue harshly, "use Confusion!" Kadabra's eyes lit up, and it raised the spoon in its hand. Its moustache twitched. Suddenly, Mankey flew up into the air and slammed its head into the ceiling. Groaning, the Fighting-type fell to the ground. It wasn't down yet, though. The pig-monkey struggled to its feet, trembling.

"Mankey! Use Mega Kick!" I said. I knew the move was a Normal-type. It wouldn't have a disadvantage against Pidgeotto like Karate Chop might have. Of course, though, the move missed. Mankey shot past the bird like a bullet and thudded to the floor, twitching.

"I knew it! Red! You're done for!" Blue said, his calm broken and replaced by a state of mixed hysteria and glee. "I've won! I've beaten the amateur!"

And, right then, I knew I had. The prodigy, the one who'd chosen first, who made the fatal mistake of leaving his dearest friend behind… was beaten.

The Confusion slammed into Mankey without mercy, sending my last Pokemon into the wall. I fell to my knees, struck with an immeasurable amount of frustration and loss. Suddenly, I knew how Blue had felt at the bridge. I knew how it felt to lose.

Blue was grinning. Mankey was knocked out. Kadabra was retreated. Blue gave no praise to his Pokemon. He simply walked away.

I didn't come out of my stupor until another horn rang out, announcing the ship's departure. I had to leave. I grasped Mankey's Poke Ball and retrieved the pig-monkey and left. I would never see the cruiser again.

(-o-)

I stood in front of the PC once more. The same PC. I booted it up and entered the inputs I now remembered by myself. **Welcome, redr**, said the screen. I wavered on my decision. 'Should I do this?' I thought. 'Should I let Charmeleon back onto the team?'

Then I decided. I punched in a few figures, and the box system opened. I smiled.

"Welcome back, buddy," I said.

(-o-)

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I stepped into the Gym, the door slamming to my right. "Oops," I said sheepishly, as the Trainers inside all whipped around to stare at me. With distrustful expressions, they slowly turned away.

I smiled down at Charmeleon. He gave me a 'humph' look and crossed his arms, turning away. My face fell. I'd tried many times to appease the salamander, but it was too hurt to acknowledge it. Now I'd been through two failed friendships. This one, however, I was going to keep trying to fix.

It took me a second after I looked up to realize that I was in a room full of trashcans. There were four trainers in the room, standing next to these cans. There was an elder, a youngster, and two rockers. In the back of the room, behind a barrier of electricity, stood a buff blonde man clad in camouflage. He grinned at me as I saw him.

"Welcome to the Gym, young Trainer! I am Lt. Surge, the shocking veteran! The War of Kanto… those were the days…" the lieutenant stared into space, apparently remembering that 'wonderful' time. "Anyway, here is the puzzle! There are two _incredibly _shocking electric barriers in front of me! There are two corresponding switches in these trashcans." He laughed as I looked at the cans apprehensively. "Don't worry, there ain't any trash in 'em. Just press the switches, which will deactivate the barriers. Then battle me!"

He grinned, and then retreated into the dark depths. I frowned, shot a sad look at my disgruntled starter, then made my way in.

Immediately, the youngster gained an excited look and sped toward me. "If ya win, I'll give ya a clue!" said the boy. I smiled slightly and raised Mankey's Poke Ball. Charmeleon had Dig, and I wished the Pokemon would let me use it. But I would have to make do.

I was in luck; the youngster sent out a Magnemite, the Electric- and Steel-type Pokemon. It was a silver ball with two magnets on its sides, looking like arms. A single eye with a small pupil stared at me under a dislodged screw.

Mankey was battle-ready despite its beating on the _Aqua_. It moved lightly on its feet, glaring at the magnet.

The youngster called out an attack that was too quiet for me to hear, and Magnemite flashed out of existence—or so it seemed. Then, suddenly, Magnemite was back, and next to Mankey. Mankey was slammed with the force of a gale and went tumbling backwards.

"That was Sonic Boom!" said the boy. He smiled. "Think you can beat it?" Studying Mankey, I saw it was barely hurt at all. I smiled back, a small smile. I adjusted the brim of my hat just slightly, so that I could look at the youngster with one eye.

"Yes," I said simply, and then Mankey unleashed itself. It hurled itself into the magnet, both palms glowing blue. The pig-monkey began repeatedly slamming Magnemite, sending it into the ground again and again.

Quickly, the magnet Pokemon was knocked out. The youngster looked taken aback, holding his hands up in surrender. His eye twitched.

"Any more Pokemon?" I asked. The boy shook his head mutely, even though I could clearly see more Poke Balls on his belt. I nodded satisfactorily and moved on.

I started checking the cans in the front row. I smiled when I saw that the one on the very left contained my quarry.

I reached in and clicked the button, then withdrew. I then looked up at the electric barrier. The top half of it gave off a loud _whish_, then disappeared.

I turned around, attempting to move onto the next row. However, the elder, who was suddenly right in front of me, stopped me.

"Hello," he said benignly, "I request a battle. I assure you, I will not fall as easily as the youngster."

I nodded, readying Oddish's Poke Ball. I had trained it on the route north of Vermillion after retrieving Charmeleon, and the weed Pokemon had learned Sleep Powder, an incredibly useful move. Also, Electric-type attacks weren't very strong against Grass-types.

The elder smiled and sent out a Voltorb. I stared at the Pokemon; it was the spitting image of a Poke Ball, except it didn't have a button and instead had two glaring eyes on its top half.

Oddish arrived with a flash from the Poke Ball and was soon standing next to a trashcan. I looked at the Grass-type in the eyes as it turned to face me. Suddenly, a connection seemed to form that transcended the physical. Oddish understood what I wanted.

Heeding my unspoken call, Oddish began to circle around the ball Pokemon, slowly making its way behind a can. The Voltorb realized what was happening too late and let loose a Thunderbolt as Oddish slammed a trashcan the Electric-type's way. The bolt struck the can, but it still moved towards Voltorb with remarkable speed. A _clang _later, the ball Pokemon sat (if spheres can sit) on the floor, dazed. Oddish finished it off with an Absorb.

The elder's kindly smile was long gone, replaced by a determined expression; I knew I'd impressed him. He sent out a Pikachu next. The small yellow mouse dropped to all fours and its round, red cheeks sent out sparks as it saw me. Oddish glared at the mouse, and Pikachu returned it.

The two Pokemon, though nothing close to fanged beasts, circled each other like hungry wolves over prey. Then, halfway through the second circle, the older man cried out. Pikachu leaped forward—a Quick Attack. Oddish didn't manage a dodge in time and was instead knocked to the floor.

Oddish sat up quickly as Pikachu attempted another assault. Through quick thinking, the weed Pokemon rolled behind a can. Pikachu missed by a mile; its short claws skittered on the shiny floor. Oddish glared at the mouse from behind the barrier. Pikachu sent warning sparks out of its cheeks.

"Oddish!" I commanded, "Use PoisonPowder!" Oddish nodded, then leaped atop the trashcan as Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt, missing again. Oddish gave the mouse a defiant look before leaping off, spores brimming at the tips of its leaves. The yellow Pokemon's eyes widened as a powder-ridden Oddish slammed on top of it.

Pikachu let out a pitiful cry as Oddish leaped off and slammed the mouse with barrage after barrage of spores. Soon, it was finished. The elder grimaced and returned his Pokemon.

I moved on after the old man shook my hand and introduced himself as "Elian." For some reason, even though I'd beaten the man with enough ease, he had seemed the best trainer I'd fought in a while. Maybe it was the suit, or the handsome prize money he gave me.

The next two trainers were of no notice to me; they had no new Pokemon and fought with Voltorbs. I breezed through them with Mankey.

I found the last switch in a can residing in the third row. After a lean in (and a rescue from Mankey, who I'd left out—I practically fell in) and a click, the lower electric barrier fizzled out.

The lieutenant was waiting for me. He lifted himself out of a chair decorated gaudily with two lightning bolts, sticking out of the sides towards the back (which reminded me of a mustache). Lt. Surge was a formidable man. In his camo, combat boots, and the veins bulging in his arms, he looked very much the veteran he was.

"Heya, Trainer," he said, crossing his arms and appraising me. I remembered his announcement upon my entrance. Why hadn't he analyzed me then? Then I realized that, in war, you had no time to give a rushing enemy a once-over—that happened in the split second where one or both of the Voltorbs met their mark…

Whoa—what? I shook my head. Those words sounded like the words my father had told me… back when he told me epic tales of the war. I remembered that then, for the first time ever.

Surge brought me back to the present when he waved a hand in front of my face and said, "Hello? Space cadet?"

"Er…yes. Sorry," I said, then pulled out a Poke Ball and presented it to him. "A battle?"

"Uh…yeah," said Surge, backing into the chair. "Just gimme a sec." He pressed a button on the left arm of his chair, and then said, "Stand back."

I did, and then the floor behind me erupted. I realized I'd stepped back the wrong way when a hook on the rising platform caught the back of my vest and ripped it. Surge winced and muttered an apology about the vest. I turned and looked at the platform that had risen in place of the front area of the gym.

Two ladders led up to the platform, which had a bright yellow underside. I couldn't see the top. Surge nodded to the ladders, and we started up. Soon, we were on opposite sides of a battlefield riddled with… trashcans?

"That's right!" said the lieutenant, "the trashcans ain't only a puzzle! They work as obstacles in a battle too!"

I had realized that through my trainer battles, but I didn't think the Gym leader himself would use these strange obstacles.

Surge unlatched a Poke Ball, one of three, from his belt. "You gonna gawk, or are we gonna duke it out?" he asked, then sent out a Voltorb. It glared at me.

I unlatched a Poke Ball of my own—Beedrill's, to be exact. I sent out the bee Pokemon, which let off an angry buzz and zipped around in front of me. It was ready for a brawl. Voltorb rolled back and forth impatiently.

"Battle…start!" cried Surge, and then he sprang forth into action. He somersaulted and ended up next to his Pokemon, pointing dramatically at me and shouting, "Shock Wave!"

Voltorb complied, rolling in a path of destruction towards Beedrill. Trashcans went flying in the ball Pokemon's wake as electricity began crackling around the rolling orb.

Beedrill buzzed around, looking at me worriedly. It should have known me better—I always have a plan. Well, almost always. There was that time on the boat, where Blue—

Then I shook myself out of it. That was the past. I gathered myself, preparing for a jump. "Beedrill-fly!" I cried once Voltorb got close enough.

Beedrill zoomed towards the roof, which was really only ten feet above us now. I jumped at the exact same moment, and a roaring ball of death zipped right under my feet. I could feel the heat of electricity on the soles of my feet.

Voltorb, though, wasn't aware of this. "Beedrill! Catch it!" I said, as Surge stared. Beedrill zipped underneath the orb, which fell off and realized something was amiss. Electricity stopped arcing just as the Bug-type caught the orb and heaved it back over, landing on the platform once more.

Surge stood there, mouth agape, not entirely sure of what he'd just witnessed. "Now, Beedrill," I said calmly, "use Fury Swipes."

Beedrill nodded, then let loose, crushing the Electric-type under its drills again and again. In case you can't tell, I had adopted Charmeleon's crushing battle style and made it my own. It ended battles more decisively, I had decided. Also, it meant I would never lose to bully number one, Blue, ever again. At least, I hoped so.

Anyway, Voltorb was down. But the battle wasn't won yet. Surge growled and retreated his orb Pokemon, then sent out a Pikachu. I kept Beedrill out.

"Focus Energy!" I cried, before anything else could happen. Pikachu glared at my bee Pokemon as Beedrill analyzed the electric mouse, finding its weak point quickly. Beedrill whirled its drills as its eyes glowed red for a second. Then, the color faded, and Beedrill adopted an even more aggressive battle stance.

"Pikachu, use Shock Wave!" said Surge. Pikachu nodded its yellow head, then sparks flew from its cheeks. Beedrill buzzed around frantically, waiting for an order of mine. I looked at it strangely. Seriously, Beedrill? Hadn't I just proven that I knew what the heck I was doing?

Pikachu dashed for Beedrill; I was surprised, for I had underestimated its speed. The thing was fast, but I knew from Elian it couldn't take many hits.

"Beedrill!" I shouted, as Pikachu got very near. "Use Poison—"

But I didn't get to finish. The electric Pokemon slammed into Beedrill, knocking it to the ground. "Thunder Wave!" shouted Surge, and Pikachu leaped atop my Pokemon, releasing bolts of lightning. Soon, Beedrill was stunned.

"Finish it!" cried the lieutenant, and Pikachu heeded with a Quick Attack.

I stood, mouth agape. In three decisive techniques, Pikachu had taken out my hardy Bug-type. I had truly underestimated Surge, who was now standing and smirking in his place.

I frowned, thinking about Pikachu's quick speed. Charmeleon could counter easily with Dig, but it was still furious. I decided to fight fire with fire—or, in this case, speed with speed.

Soon, Mankey was on the battlefield, dancing his little dance. Pikachu fell back to stand beside its trainer in a flash. Surge grinned at me.

I wasn't about to be beaten by some drill sergeant. "Mankey! Use Mega Kick!" I shouted, a plan forming in my mind. Mankey complied, leaping forward in bounds and quickly reaching Pikachu. Fortunately, the move struck home and sent Pikachu up…and then down.

The mouse struggled to its feet, feeble sparks flying from its cheeks. I knew Mega Kick had hit hard, but it probably wouldn't have been able to hit again.

Surge's face fell. He could tell his Pokemon was critically hurt. But the yellow mouse was resilient—it stayed on its feet and glared at my Pokemon and me with daggers in its eyes.

"Fall back," I said, and Mankey made a retreat. Soon, my pig-monkey stood by my side. Pikachu, limping, came to the center of the field. I spared a glance at the lieutenant, who seemed unperturbed now by his injured Pokemon.

I was confused. What was going on? What was Surge's game plan? But I had a game plan, too.

"Mankey, start kicking the cans at it!" I ordered, and Mankey complied quickly. A jump later, and Mankey stood at a can. A swift kick—the can went flying and crashed into the mouse, forcing a screech out of the yellow Pokemon.

Mankey leaped for another can and sent it flying as well. But, suddenly, Pikachu looked up, spirit in its eyes. It let loose a Shock Wave with a cry, striking the can out of the air. Mankey's eyes widened, but it leaped to the nearest trashcan.

This time, when it was slammed into the air, Pikachu's Shock Wave sent it _back_. Mankey was sent tumbling, and almost slipped off the edge. Wincing with every movement, my proud fighter got back to its feet.

"Mankey…" I said, unlatching its Poke Ball in an offer for escape. But the pig-monkey stubbornly shook its head. I replaced the Poke Ball, the message taken. "Alright then…" I said, musing.

I knew Pikachu couldn't manage a Quick Attack, judging from its stature and beaten appearance. Mankey probably couldn't make another leap for a can without collapsing—or, worse, breaking a bone. I wouldn't take that risk.

I didn't know why Surge didn't attack during that time, but he later told me he was thinking as well.

But, soon, think time was over. It was time for action. Mankey stood solidly, not doing its usual warm up but still facing its opponent like a hero. Pikachu was doing more or less the same, but on all fours. Mankey gave off a huff as Pikachu gave off sparks. They were united in battle, enemies and one entity at the same time.

They attacked together, it seemed, as well. Surge and I both cried out attacks at the same time, and a Shock Wave and Karate Chop met. Somehow—miraculously—Mankey fought through it and came crashing down, taking out Pikachu with it.

Two were down… but so were two of mine.

Surge grimaced and returned his beaten rodent, then sent out its evolved form: Raichu. The mouse was larger and a deeper yellow. Lightning bolt-shaped ears stood out on its head, and a lightning bolt stood at the end of its tail. It gave off a battle cry as I sent out Oddish.

The weed Pokemon looked intimidated, but still ready for melee. It glared at the electric rodent, who returned the favor and let loose some sparks from its tail.

The trashcans, I noticed then, were practically all gone. Some stragglers lay at the edges of the field, but most had fallen below. There were no obstacles this part of the battle.

Unfortunately, it didn't help much. The battle was rushed and decisive. The rodent used Quick Attack to get in close, and then landed a heavy-hitting Shock Wave. Oddish didn't stand a chance—especially since it slammed its head on one of the straggling trashcans when flying backward.

I returned the weed Pokemon, disappointed it couldn't do more and also scared—would this be my first loss to a Gym leader?

"Well?" said Surge gruffly. "Send out your last Pokemon! I can see the Poke Ball on your belt!"

I lowered my gaze to the sphere in question. Due to the glaring lights of the gym, I couldn't see inside the Ball to look at my starter. I had no idea as to its feelings at that moment.

Hesitantly, I reached for the Poke Ball that contained my dearest friend. I sent out Charmeleon.

It entered the battlefield extravagantly, releasing an onrush of flame that burst across the field, burning any remaining cans and sending them over. And I, in the eye of the storm, saw my best friend releasing it.

Its green eyes turned to me and I saw pain there—immeasurable pain. But then I rushed to Charmeleon and hugged it, tighter than I'd ever hugged anything. I withdrew and stared into the eyes of the fire salamander, and I knew all was forgiven.

It nodded, and in a rush I understood its feelings. It had been willing to fight for me the entire time, but it had been scared of disappointing me. I felt bad about that—it was really my fault for being overly harsh on the Pokemon. Once Charmeleon had seen its comrades fall, it knew it had to battle.

I smiled at it, and it smiled back.

The battle after that was furious, but fast. A burst of flame here—a arc of electricity here—a slash from Metal Claw—a ducked Quick Attack, then Dig. Raichu was slammed in the face. Thought there was nowhere to dig, the move was still effective. The electric mouse was sent flying back, and then slammed into the lieutenant, who hastily caught it.

The battle was over.

(-o-)

**Whew! That's it! Hope you enjoy sifting through this instead of the ten pages you would have to otherwise. **

**Anyway, the levels of Red's Pokemon as of the end of chapter twenty is on the original page. So if you're curious about that, go check it out. Hope to see you there!**

**See you next time, once I get through chapter thirty.**

**-Shinigami out.**


End file.
